La propuesta
by acm2099
Summary: Una oferta que les cambia la vida.
1. Money, Pink Floyd

**Capítulo 1: "Money", Pink Floyd**

* * *

—Estamos por llegar, señor Karofsky.

Dave asintió mientras miraba por la ventanilla de su avión y suspiró algo cansado. Esa noche era Roma. Sus negocios no lo dejaban establecerse en un solo lugar, ni con una pareja, ni con una familia. Había días como ése en que se sentía particularmente solo y sin ningún tipo de motivación. Hacerse rico había sido casi un compromiso de vida, un compromiso con su padre, que había dejado atrás todo lo que tenía para empezar de la nada y ganando menos de la mitad de su sueldo en California sólo para que Dave tuviese una oportunidad lejos de un pueblo como Lima, Ohio. Había visto a su padre llorar por no tener dinero para pagar las cuentas, lo había visto esforzarse con dos empleos, hipotecar una y mil veces la pequeña casa en la que vivían para poder costearle la universidad… Entonces Dave comprendió que ya no podía ser el chico gay que quiso suicidarse, no quería que eso lo describiera para siempre; él era mucho más que eso. Así fue como se esforzó en la universidad, así fue como dejó todo de lado para ser cada vez más brillante y explotar todo su talento. Tenía una meta: hacerse rico. Día tras día se levantaba con esa idea y trazaba el camino recto que lo llevaría hacia ese final.

Sus habilidades matemáticas lo llevaron a ser el mejor en su clase de robótica, su ingenio le hizo ganarse un puesto en SONY como parte de su plantilla de asistentes y su tenacidad lo hizo primero de su clase. SONY lo quiso desde siempre pero Dave tenía demasiados proyectos en la cabeza y fue cuidadoso de no vender su alma a una sola compañía. En su lugar fue vendiendo sus ideas, una a una, cada vez con más éxito. A los veintisiete Dave tenía el dinero suficiente para aventurarse a tener su propia empresa y fue entonces cuando se volvió inmensamente rico. La bio-robótica le abrió todas las puertas y su padre pudo verle cada vez con más éxito. Durante aquellos años Dave trabajo duro y se dividió como pudo entre su padre, sus negocios y vivir. A los treinta y cinco, Dave era un hombre afortunado pero aburrido, aunque no era el dinero.

Una vez se había encontrado con Sebastian Smythe en Paris y se habían acostado. Había sido una forma de cerrar el círculo. Sebastian le había dicho algo que era muy cierto. _No te mientas, cariño. El dinero no es lo que te hace infeliz. No seas de esos aburridos que siempre dicen: "pobre de mí, que soy millonario". _Dave no se mentía, su fortuna no era el problema. Se sentía así de solo y vacío porque su padre había muerto dos años atrás y estaba solo, sin ningún tipo de familia, sin ancla en el mundo. La única persona viva de su familia era su madre, pero Dave no había hablado con ella desde los dieciocho, ni siquiera cruzaron palabra en el funeral de su padre. De un modo freudiano-gay, odiaba a su madre y amaba profundamente a su padre. También tenía que cerrar el círculo con ella pero eso era un poco más complicado que con Sebastian Smythe.

Bajó del avión y se colocó bien el abrigo; el viento soplaba más helado ahora que estaba a punto de amanecer.

—¿Cómo ha ido el vuelo? —Azimio, como siempre, había llegado una semana antes para organizar los contratos. Harvard le había enseñado a Az a ser sumamente cuidadoso y Dave se lo agradecía.

—Cansado… Odio los viajes transatlánticos. ¿Cómo están de ansiosos? —Azimio rió mientras se subía al Bentley.

—Demasiado. Tú también lo deberías estar. Con esto ya no tendrás millones sino billones. —Dave también rió.

El dinero no lo hacía infeliz, sus oscuridades venían de las cuentas pasadas sin saldar.

* * *

Blaine miró el teatro y sonrió. No era grande pero era un comienzo. Su primera obra triunfaría y después todo Broadway les abriría las puertas. Kurt y él habían trabajado muy duro por esa obra y estaban a punto de recibir los frutos de su primer éxito como empresarios. Sólo necesitaban patrocinadores, ese pez gordo que estaba por ver y que les había asegurado un millón de dólares.

—Lo siento, Blaine, pero es imposible darte esa cantidad. —Cuando Blaine escuchó esas palabras saliendo de la boca de de Robert se le revolvió el estómago.

—Bobby, no juegues. ¿Cómo me dices eso? Hemos comprado el teatro, hemos invertido todo lo que teníamos…

—Lo siento, de verdad que lo siento, pero la obra no es rentable. Ya lo discutieron en la compañía y las proyecciones arrojan que no vamos a recuperar el millón que invirtamos.

—¿Cómo puedes…? La música es maravillosa, la historia es increíble…

—Lo es… Lo son. Pero el costo es muy elevado. Por favor, Blaine. Ustedes pueden pensar en otra cosa, reduzcan la producción…

—No, claro que no. Le daríamos al traste a todo. —Robert le tendió su investigación de mercado.

—Blaine, reduciendo costos la obra sería más rentable y así nosotros…

—¡NO! Esto será tal y como lo planeamos y no hay vuelta atrás. Kurt y yo buscaremos la forma de hacerlo. Con ustedes o sin ustedes la obra se estrenará y será un éxito total.

Robert salió del teatro dejando a Blaine sumido en la desesperación. Debía hablar con Kurt al respecto.

* * *

Kurt cerró los ojos y soltó el aire; Blaine le acaba de dar la peor de las noticias. Tenían cinco años planeando, construyendo su sueño. Escribiendo las canciones, la historia… Y ahora todo parecía diluirse en sus manos de un plumazo. Kurt no se lo podía creer. El costo. Sabía que el costo de la producción era enorme y había intentado persuadir a Blaine pero su novio estaba seguro de que la obra no luciría igual, así que Kurt había decidido tragarse esa parte para poder ver su sueño hecho realidad.

—Blaine… Hemos hipotecado la casa, el taller de mi papá… Les hemos pedido dinero a tus padres… Lo debemos todo por comprar el teatro, contratar el elenco… Sólo tenemos doscientos mil dólares en el banco y eso no nos alcanzará ni para la publicidad de la obra. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Kurt. —Blaine le abrazó—. Te prometo que la obra saldrá a flote. —Blaine tragó saliva antes de hablar—. Tengo un plan. —Kurt lo miró a los ojos—. Las Vegas, nene, las Vegas. —Kurt buscó la broma y Blaine lo supo; lo conocía mucho y muy bien—. Te hablo en serio, Kurt.

—¿Cómo...? —Kurt sabía lo que eso significaba… Claro que lo sabía pero estaba intentando no ver la realidad.

—Voy a jugar, cariño. —Kurt lo miró y Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza—. Sé lo que piensas pero te juro que es seguro. Sabes que soy bueno jugando al póker, que no es suerte. Lo sabes. —Kurt había visto a Blaine ganar alguna buena partida entre amigos y en los casinos en las vacaciones pero… Lo miró a los ojos y encontró tanta confianza en Blaine que sólo pudo suspirar—. Kurt, es la única forma. Vamos a invertir los doscientos mil que tenemos y saldremos con más de un millón. Lo sé. Podemos lograrlo.

Kurt cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el pecho de Blaine. Se mantuvo sin decir nada unos segundos, sólo tranquilizándose con el ritmo tranquilo del corazón de su novio.

—Bien… Sólo… —Kurt suspiró y miró a Blaine a los ojos. Los años habían afianzado su amor y la dedicación del uno por el otro. Blaine le sonrió y le besó suavemente mientras caían en la cama—. Prométeme que nos vamos a retirar a tiempo, en cuanto tengamos lo suficiente.

—Te lo prometo, cariño. —Blaine lo abrazó reanudando el beso.

* * *

Kurt observó los dados girar, los leves golpes del plástico en la mesa, los números yendo y viniendo... La primera noche, el _Black Jack_ les había dado una suma nada despreciable y Kurt pensó muy seriamente si retirarse en ese mismo instante pero Blaine confiaba en su suerte y en los números, como un gran matemático con una teoría casi universal. A Kurt le hubiese gustado decir que él había querido irse, que había querido cancelar su fastuosa habitación y marcharse con el dinero suficiente para cubrir sus deudas aunque sin el dinero para la obra, le hubiese gustado poder culpar a Blaine de toda la situación… Pero la verdad era que Kurt también había quedado seducido por la esperanza de los juegos de azar. Lo intoxicó la avaricia de tener más, de conseguirlo todo, y cuando el _Black Jack_ no fue suficiente, los dados llegaron para sustituirlo. Justo en ese momento esperaban ver un tres y un cuatro para poder ganar o perderlo todo.

Vio un rebote, otro más y uno más antes de que el primer dado cayera en un glorioso tres. Contuvo el aliento por un segundo. Se tomó ese segundo para mirar a Blaine y su intensa concentración en el juego. Miró a las personas a su alrededor y luego al dado, que dio un giro más para revelar el número… En el dado se dibujó un solo punto… Lo habían perdido todo.

Blaine cambiaba de canal con la vista perdida en la nada. Kurt se abrazaba a sí mismo apoyado en uno de los postes que rodeaban la cama. Se animó a sentarse al lado de Blaine, le quitó el control remoto de las manos y las cogió suavemente.

—¿Mejor? —Blaine negó —. Blaine…

—Tenemos dos mil dólares, Kurt. Apenas y podemos pagar la habitación y eso sin contar las comidas. Esto es una pesadilla. Debí retirarme anoche, debimos… —Kurt negó.

—Yo tampoco dije nada. Fue fácil dejarnos llevar por la sensación de ganarlo todo a pesar de no tener nada seguro. —Blaine bajó el rostro bastante deprimido—. Anda, vayamos a comer.

—No nos queda presupuesto para eso. —Kurt sonrió y buscó entre sus ropas la tarjeta de crédito—. Kurt…

—Aún tiene saldo a favor y creo que nos merecemos una buena comida después de lo que ha pasado.

Blaine negó mientras sonreía melancólico. Kurt estaba a punto de perder los talleres de su padre pero Blaine estaba perdiendo aún más… Un sueño.

* * *

Dave entró al restaurante con la sensación de que le faltaba algo. Había estado en una junta toda la mañana para comprar el hotel y el casino. No estaba muy seguro de invertir dinero en un hotel en Las Vegas pero Azimio le había insistido tanto que no había tenido más remedio que hacerle caso e invertir en bienes raíces. Le pareció ver dos rostros familiares en una mesa pero los ignoró cuando notó que su móvil no estaba en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta. Giró de inmediato y muy rápido, tanto que chocó con un hombre.

—Lo siento… —Dave miró al hombre y parpadeó para asimilar los recuerdos tan antiguos como oscuros que le abordaron—. ¿Anderson? —La segunda vez que habló fue para afirmar y recomponerse—. Anderson.

—Dave… —Ésa no era la voz de Anderson y tampoco hubo necesidad de levantar el rostro para saber que esa voz sólo podía ser de Kurt Hummel, a quien Dave sonrió tiernamente. Porque, a pesar de todo, tenía un gran recuerdo de él. Se alegró al ver la misma sonrisa en el rostro de Kurt.

* * *

_**De regreso después de meses de haber concluido EUSM. Me da mucho gusto volver y más con una historia Kurtofsky, es una pareja que amo y adoro contar historias que los envuelvan.**_

_**Saben es un poco duro regresar, sobre todo después de que en EUSM empecé a dejar de responder sus comentarios por falta de tiempo, es justo que les diga que últimamente mi vida se tiene que dividir entre estudiar e intentar tener una vivir. Elegí un carrera que es sumamente celosa, que te absorbe y que no te suelta. Había días que a pesar de tener el capítulo listo del EUSM no lo publicaba porque llegaba a casa solo con el deseo de comer y dormir. Amén de que tenía que pensar en que seguía en el próximo capítulo**_

_**Así fue como tome la decisión de que mis historias para publicarse tenían que estar terminadas. Entonces las buenas noticias para ustedes son qué; la historia está terminada y que yo estoy de vacaciones.**_

_**Hablando de La Propuesta… es un fic que ame escribir y que espero que ustedes también amen. Como ven, el capítulo tiene el nombre de una canción, cada capítulo será igual, les recomiendo escuchar la canción ya que cada canción encierra un poco el sentimiento que quiero transmitir. Eso fue idea de la guapa Winter, quien obviamente es mi beta, ya saben #Acminter a todo lo que da.**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, ahora sí tendrán respuesta. Agradezco enormemente que me coloquen en sus favoritos, pero siempre es más halagador poder hablar con ustedes.**_

_**Y la publicación del fic… Viernes y… les doy a escoger ¿lunes o miércoles? Ustedes dicen. Para que vean que soy buena habrá dos capítulos por semana.**_

_**Un abrazote.**_


	2. This Charming Man, The Smiths

**Capítulo 2: "This Charming Man", The Smiths**

* * *

Blaine se giró para mirar a Kurt y luego regresó su mirada a Dave, que les sonreía sin intención de ocultar su sorpresa y curiosidad. Blaine boqueó un poco y la sonrisa de Dave se ensanchó.

—Dave Karofsky —dijo el propio Dave mientras le tendía la mano—. No pretendo que me recuerdes después de tantos años pero solía molestar a Kurt e intenté suicidarme. Lo sé, una descripción muy pobre de mi terrible juventud. Te aseguro que las cosas mejoraron con el tiempo y la descripción es más amplia.

—Te recuerdo. No podría olvidarte. —Blaine le apretó la mano con fuerza y un segundo después vio llegar a Kurt a su lado. Éste abrazó a Dave efusivamente y le sonrió.

—Te ves genial, David. —Karofsky sonrió antes de soltarle.

—Creo que eso si ha sido una formalidad. ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Dave seguía sonriendo—. Ya sé, parece una frase hecha pero no tanto como el clásico cuánto tiempo sin vernos. —Kurt se rió por la propia torpeza de la situación y porque, a pesar de todo, Dave se veía demasiado relajado—. Nunca pensé en encontrarlos aquí, tal vez en Los Ángeles o en Nueva York, a menos que hayan venido a presentar un espectáculo o…

—A jugar —dijo Blaine simplemente. Kurt le cogió la mano en señal de apoyo. Pese a que intentaba estar bien sabían que Blaine no se encontraba tranquilo. Eran demasiados años de lucha perdidos y no sólo en el juego. Habían tenido la derrota pegada a la espalda desde la casilla de salida.

—Claro, simplemente a jugar. —Dave pudo detectar de inmediato la leve tensión entre la pareja. Era parte de su oficio, aprender a detectar los leves titubeos, los problemas, el deseo de ocultar algo con palabras.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estás de vacaciones? ¿Algún hombre bello que te acompañé? —Dave rió profundamente.

—El bello acompañante aún no llega. Y no, no estoy de vacaciones. De hecho vengo por negocios. El hotel y el casino están en venta y me recomendaron adquirirlos. —Durante mucho tiempo Dave había estado preocupado por lo pedantes que sonaban frases así pero de nuevo su buen amigo Sebastian le había dicho algo completamente cierto: _Nunca te avergüences de lo que tienes, cariño. Es tu dinero, el producto de tu trabajo. Preocúpate cuando seas millonario e idiota. Esos son los peores. _Dave no presumía de su dinero, sólo hablaba con sinceridad de lo que hacía, en ese caso, comprar el hotel.

—Vaya… Eso es impresionante. —El comentario de Blaine era genuino. Estaba gratamente sorprendido del progreso de Dave y… Vaya que parecía tener dinero. Dave sonrió levemente sin poder evitar avergonzarse un poco.

—¿Les molesta si los invito a cenar? Seguro que prefieren estar solos pero hace años que no veo a nadie de Lima. Bueno, además de Az, pero él no cuenta. Hace años que no visita Lima. Creo que lo odia aún más que yo.

Kurt miró a Blaine, quien estaba muy sorprendido de la actitud de Dave. Se veía a lo lejos que nunca se hubiese esperado un encuentro así.

Si era honesto, Kurt no había pensado en David durante años. Un mes después de dejar el hospital Dave había desaparecido y aunque intentó saber de él le fue imposible encontrar información. David no tenía amigos y ni siquiera su madre parecía interesada en saber nada de su hijo. Así que Kurt tuvo que olvidarlo por el simple hecho de que no tenía manera de saber nada de él. Los años habían pasado, Kurt había tenido otras relaciones, había intentado olvidar a Blaine mil veces y luego se había vuelto a enamorar de él. David Karofsky ni siquiera había pasado por su mente en esos años.

Bueno, tal vez una vez, después de un Año Nuevo. Había bebido como un irlandés en una taberna y había tenido un sueño. Estaba en un vestuario lleno humo y unas fuertes manos lo habían agarrado y llevado hacía un casillero y lo habían empotrado ahí para elevarlo como si pesase menos que una hoja. Después lo habían besado con una pasión que nunca había sentido. Por delante de sus ojos pasó el número 67. Había deslizado las manos por los fuertes músculos del pecho y después las había sumergido en el corto pelo castaño que casualmente pertenecía a un jugador fuerte, rudo, agresivo y lascivamente caliente llamado David Karofsky. Nunca prestó demasiada atención a ese sueño, para Kurt solo había sido un sueño erótico más. Y la razón de ver la cara de David… Bueno, David era el único jugador de fútbol americano que lo había besado, así que no había por qué darle más vueltas a las cosas.

—Nosotros… —Blaine miró un segundo a Kurt y éste le dio una mirada de aceptación—. Estaremos encantados de aceptar la invitación. —Kurt cogió el brazo de Blaine mientras sonreía complacido a Dave.

—Maravilloso.

Dave olvidó el móvil, olvidó el hotel, olvidó a su madre y la soledad de las últimas semanas. La conversación con Kurt y con Blaine fue muy amena, sobre todo por la curiosidad natural de ambos por temas que a Dave ya le estaban aburriendo. También era consciente de lo mucho que estaba observando a Kurt. Seguía tan estúpidamente guapo como siempre. Si era honesto, Kurt era uno de los hombres más guapos que había conocido. Tal vez eran los ojos azules, tal vez la sonrisa franca o las mejillas sonrosadas. Tragó saliva y se tragó el suspiro que estaba pugnando por salirle de la garganta. Blaine sonreía por una de sus bromas. Se sorprendió al notar que Blaine podía ser agradable y eso rompía un poco la imagen que tenía de él de gay esnob con el ego más grande que monte Rushmore, y aunque eso no era del todo mentira podía notar que los egos de Kurt y Blaine se soportaban y parecían convivir bien.

El servicio de la cena comenzó y ellos siguieron compartiendo historias. Dave les contestó lo que pudo de su transformación en un hombre gay feliz de serlo y que en realidad no tenía nada de particular. Después del suicidio y con el tiempo a su favor solo tuvo que probar las mieles del sexo con otro hombre para empezar a caminar por el camino de la aceptación. Y vaya si guardaba bonitos recuerdos de su primera mamada. Cuando el postre llegó, ya tenían cinco horas hablando como grandes amigos así que Dave se atrevió a preguntar por fin, ya que Kurt no era el único curioso en esa mesa.

—¿Puedo ser indiscreto con ustedes, chicos? —Dave vio la expresión recelosa de Blaine y la extrañada de Kurt—. Es que me parece que no han venido sólo a jugar ni de vacaciones. —Los vio incómodos por primera vez en toda noche. Blaine se humedeció los labios y Kurt bajó un poco la mirada.

—La obra que queríamos presentar... Nos hemos quedado sin dinero y con deudas y pensamos en invertir todo lo que teníamos guardado en Las Vegas. —Blaine ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos mientras lo contaba. Kurt le apretaba fuerte la mano como muestra de apoyo—. Hemos perdido todo, hasta lo que no teníamos.

—Lo siento. —Dave estaba consternado por los rostros de la pareja—. Puedo preguntar… —Kurt asintió de inmediato—. ¿Por qué se retiraron sus socios?

—Es difícil pensar que la obra recupere la inversión y además se gane algo con su exhibición. Los costos son elevados, un millón de dólares, tal vez algo más, y…

—Tuvieron miedo —concluyó Blaine. Dave asintió distraído.

—¿Regresan a su casa mañana por alguna cita importante? —Ambos negaron sonriendo tristemente.

—Para nada, Dave —Blaine sonrió y besó la mejilla de Kurt.

—Bien. Eso es perfecto. Serán mis invitados hasta pasado mañana. Todos los gastos corren por mi cuenta. Yo tengo que quedarme aquí hasta que se decidan si vendérmelo o no así que… Por favor. Les aseguro que me harían muy llevadera la estancia y que no voy a molestarles mucho.

—David, no… —Kurt quería decir que no era una molestia quedarse pero eso significaba que podían quedarse y no sabía si Blaine quería hacerlo. Aunque en casa no les esperaban nada más que cuentas por pagar y la preocupación de no tener para hacerlo.

—Por favor. —Dave les sonrió encantador.

—A mí me parece bien. No hay nada que nos obligue a regresar… —dijo Blaine muy contundente.

—Perfecto… Entonces voy a dejar todo en orden para que su cuenta me la carguen a mí y les suplico que no se limiten ni en lo más mínimo. —Blaine y Kurt boquearon—. No admito ningún pretexto.

Dave pagó la cuenta de la cena y siguió contando algunas tonterías para aminorar el rigor de la conversación anterior. Se despidió de ellos cuando el ascensor llegó a su piso y él siguió hasta el _penthouse_. La luz se encendió en cuanto pisó el lugar. Se quitó la chaqueta y se desabotonó la camisa. Abrió el balcón para sentir el aire algo frío de la noche en el desierto de Las Vegas. Había sido una noche singular y no entendía qué fuerza misteriosa los había traído a todos allí.

* * *

Kurt y Blaine cayeron cansados con las sabanas echas un lio entre las piernas. Blaine suspiró mientras miraba hacia el techo. Kurt intentaba recuperar el aliento. Habían decidido echar un buen polvo para liberar la tensión de sus cuerpos.

—¿Qué te ha parecido David? —La pregunta de Kurt cortó el silencio entre la pareja. Blaine rió.

—Es una pregunta injusta, ¿no crees? —Kurt lo miró extrañado—. Lo recordaba gordo, con tendencia a quedarse calvo y hablando sólo con monosílabos y resulta que tiene un cuerpo bastante acorde con su forma de ser. Vamos, le has visto los brazos… —Kurt rió por la expresión de Blaine—. Tiene un bonito pelo rizado color castaño y es… ciertamente encantador. Además de que tiene millones y más millones.

—Detecto celos, señor Anderson. —Blaine rió y luego lo miró.

—Tengo derecho a sentirme un poco inseguro. Después de todo, fue tu primer beso. —Kurt le golpeó amistoso en el pecho—. Vale. Honestamente… sí que es un poco amenazante que un tipo como en el que se ha convertido Karofsky se haya encontrado de nuevo contigo. —Kurt rió y besó suavemente a Blaine mientras se acurrucaba junto a su cuerpo sin decir nada más.

* * *

**Aquí tienen el segundo. Espero que les vaya gustan.**

**Cómo parte de la idea de comunicarnos con ustedes y gracias a que Winter a musicalizado el fic de tal manera que resulta más que perfecta les invito a checar la lista de canciones. (Sólo coloquen en la pagina de inició de YT, después del punto com lo siguiente)  
**

playlist?list=PL-ENjHscY4V_L2Ruj-0BCQftF4y6ydh6v

**¿Qué hay con esa lista de canciones? Bueno, cada jueves por la noche en España, (medio día Mexíco), Winter publicara la canción que da título al capítulo que yo publicare ese mismo día por la noche en mi país. ¿Para qué? Pues para darles pistas sobre de que va el capítulo. Cada canción tiene una relación estrecha y habla de cada capítulo. Todas fueron elegidas a consciencia por Winter.**

**En la lista de YT pueden suscribirse. Winter nos ha buscado las canciones con subtítulos para que no tengan pretextos. Y aunque es bastante dura de pelar pueden sonsacarle más cosas de los capítulos en su tuiter:**

**(arroba) socwinter**

**Anímense, éste fic puede ser una nueva experiencia de hacer fandom. Díganos sus teorías, que les parecieron las canciones, que creen que pueda pasar… para eso les damos nuestros tuiters y esperamos sus cometarios por aquí.**

**Un abrazo y nos vemos… el viernes… ya prontito.**


	3. Can't take my eyes off you, Gloria Ga

**Capítulo 3: ****Can't take my eyes off you, Gloria Gaynor**

* * *

Dave se miró en el espejo mientras se abotonaba la camisa. Escuchó unos pasos pero no se detuvo y cuando miró a Azimio sólo le dio un asentimiento.

—Tu móvil. —Az le dio el aparato y Dave sonrió agradecido—. Lo olvidaste en la reunión y… ¿por qué coño tenemos el cargo de una habitación _junior_? —Dave ensanchó la sonrisa. Ah, su amigo era un sabueso y estaba esperando la pregunta casi desde que se había despertado.

—Tengo invitados hospedándose en esa habitación. —Azimio elevó la ceja izquierda. Dave sabía lo que eso significaba casi sin necesidad de hablar más.

—¿Es… o debería decir son… —Dave se colocó los zapatos con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro.

—Blaine Anderson. —Az entrecerró los ojos. Dave estaba seguro de que buscaba ese nombre en los archivos de su cabeza entre las conquistas, los amigos, los negocios… Eran listas muy largas y Az las conocía muy bien.

—Ese nombre no significa nada para mí. —Dave terminó de ajustarse los cordones de los zapatos.

—Y su novio, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. —Azimio puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cuál es la maldita obsesión? Digo, nos es que le guardes luto ni que lo busques en cada tipo que te tiras pero en estos años te he escuchado hablar tres veces de él y siempre pones cara de idiota. Es molesto, ¿sabes? —Dave negó mientras se ponía un poco de perfume—. Mientras no le des la mitad de tu fortuna.

—Tal vez no la mitad. Sólo dos millones. —Azimio negó—. ¿Qué? —Era divertido hacer rabiar a Azimio.

—Sobre mi cadáver.

—Es mi dinero.

—Mi trabajo me ha costado que lo mantengas y que cada año haya más. —Dave se miró en el espejo y se preguntó desde cuándo evaluaba tanto su aspecto. Fuera de mantener una buena dieta que le ayudara a mejorar su gastroenteritis crónica y el ejercicio diario de salir a correr una hora no hacía nada más para verse bien. Bueno, siempre había cargado pesas por afición y porque a su padre le gustaba. Era algo de familia.

—Para eso estudiaste en Harvard, ¿no? —Azimio se sentó en uno de los sillones de piel.

—El último de mi clase. —Dave fue a sentarse al lado de su amigo.

—Eso me sirvió para contratarte barato. —Azimio gruñó. Era parte de su encanto o algo así, porque Dave estaba seguro de que, para conquistar a una chica como Joan, Azimio debía de tener algún encanto más o ella muy mal gusto.

Azimio había hecho su vida normal en Lima y después del colegio había logrado un lugar en la universidad pública. Bebía cada fin de semana y estaba resignado a ser mecánico como su padre a pesar de terminar una carrera. Su padre seguía trabajando en un taller y su madre turnos dobles en el hospital. Pero la vida de Az cambió radicalmente cuando Theodor, su padre, sufrió un infarto conduciendo de regreso a casa. El señor Adams no murió pero no pudo regresar a trabajar y el dueño del taller se había rehusado a pagar un centavo de la liquidación. Así que la madre de Az consiguió dos trabajos más y Azimio se encontró con la responsabilidad y la idea de salir de Lima a como diera lugar. Y fueron necesarios una beca deportiva, el esfuerzo para presentar un examen y la casual ayuda de un cliente.

Theodor había sido un gran mecánico y ese cliente era miembro del comité de aceptación de Harvard. Sólo iba a Lima unos días de vacaciones, nada fuera de lo común, y justo unos días después de saber del accidente del señor Adams, Azimio recibió una carta de aceptación y una beca deportiva para estudiar su primer semestre de leyes en Harvard. Había tenido suerte, mucha suerte, pero la suerte sin esfuerzo se acababa pronto y Azimio lo sabía muy bien. Había estudiado mucho, se había esforzado todo lo posible para encajar, para continuar con la beca, para medio pasar.

Allí conoció a Joan, una hermosa estudiante, y Azimio prácticamente había delirado por ella. Joan lo cuenta todo el tiempo y Azimio no lo confirma pero tampoco lo niega, cosa que aclara a la perfección la veracidad de la historia. Azimio era el último de su clase, sus calificaciones eran desastrosas y al final del último semestre había embarazado a Joan. Para ese momento Dave ya estaba haciendo dinero y una noche, mientras cenaba en un pequeño restaurante de Cambridge con su padre, Azimio apareció con su hermosa mujer con casi nueve meses de embarazo. Az fue el primero en saludar. Se disculpó con Paul y Dave y les presentó a su novia. Ese momento tan sencillo había cambiado el destino de los dos. El padre de Dave había hecho lo posible para que su hijo confiara de nuevo en Az y, cuando Paul murió, Azimio, con todos sus defectos, con todos esos gruñidos y siendo tan estricto… se convirtió en su única familia y se apoyó en él para salir más rápido de la tristeza.

Aunque eso era una vil mentira; aún no había salido y aún se aferraba a su amigo como a una tabla de salvación.

—¿Qué hay detrás, Karofsky?

—Te juro que nada. Sólo quiero regalarles un fin de semana, hablar de Lima y…

—¿Sabes? No quiero saberlo… Tienes que cerrar el círculo o algo así. Y no me vuelvas a mencionar Lima. Le odio y lo sabes.

Azimio había trabajado duro, muy duro, para sacar a sus padres de Lima y para darle un futuro a su hija y a Joan. Nunca había visto sonreír a Azimio, sólo cuando nació su hija, pero sabía que Az era uno de los tipos más felices que conocía.

—Sólo… —continuó Az—. No te metas en problemas.

* * *

Blaine y Kurt observaban la mesa del desayuno de la terraza. Abajo había gente en las piscinas y bastante más gente entrando y saliendo del casino. Dave apareció unos segundos después vestido impecable con traje gris, camisa blanca y lentes de sol.

—Debe de tener entrenador personal. —Kurt rió por el tono de Blaine. Había algo de admiración en el comentario pero también había celos.

—Buenos días. Disculpen la facha pero en unos momentos tengo una cita de negocios. —Dave usó su tono aburrido mientras se servía jugo de toronja e iniciaba la conversación.

Era sencillo darle cuerda a Kurt. Dave hacía un comentario y Kurt seguía la conversación con una facilidad a la que Blaine le hacía segunda. Los dos, tanto Kurt como Blaine, eran muy interesantes cada uno a su estilo. Blaine brillaba por sí solo, era natural para él llamar la atención. Pero si Dave era honesto, toda su curiosidad se centraba en Kurt y en la forma en la que hablaba y contaba sus historias. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de mirarlo de frente por tanto tiempo. Sonreía mucho, a veces por compromiso, pero cuando lo hacía con sentimiento elevaba las mejillas, entrecerraba los ojos y ensanchaba la cara. Era divertido verlo relajado. De vez en vez tomaba las manos de Blaine y lo miraba mientras el otro hablaba. Sentía un pinchazo al verlos complementarse tan bien. Sí, tal vez era envidia, o tal vez era darse cuenta de que eran una pareja en la que parecían ser uno. Tan amigos como siempre, tan iguales y a la vez tan diferentes. Sobre todo en esa particularidad de acaparar la atención. Aunque Kurt no acaparaba, Kurt llenaba con su presencia y su esplendor. Había algo brillante, algo propio que hacía notar el ingenio que había detrás de Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

—Bien… —Dave palmeó su móvil—. Tengo que irme, chicos. Por favor, siéntanse libres de disfrutar del hotel. ¿Les molestaría cenar conmigo?

—En lo más mínimo —se apresuró a responder Kurt. Dave asintió sintiendo como se sonrojaba un poco y también se avergonzaba algo por ver la sonrisa cristalina de Blaine. Lo hacía sentir mal por la reacciones pueriles que estaba teniendo.

—Bueno. Tal vez dé una fiesta y me gustaría verlos ahí. —Ambos asintieron—. Ya me voy… —Se giró para marcharse. Tenía miedo de hacer alguna tontería.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Blaine en un tono burlón. Kurt se sonrojó y le besó.

—Eres un tonto. ¿Vamos a la piscina? —Blaine asintió mientras abrazaba a su novio.

* * *

Dave comprobaba contantemente si sus dos invitados se divertían. La fiesta estaba en todo lo alto y era maravilloso verlos integrarse con los directivos del hotel y con el propio Azimio, que era más seco que la madera procesada. Extrañamente terminó la noche con Blaine Anderson a su lado bebiendo whisky y jugando tranquilamente al ajedrez mientras hablaban de los negocios de Dave.

—¿Fue difícil? —preguntó Blaine mientras movía uno de sus peones.

—¿El proceso para convertirme en un hombre de negocios? —Blaine asintió—. Fue aburrido y también caótico. Cuando deje SONY tuve muchos enemigos y muchas personas que me dijeron que fracasaría. ¿Sabes? Papá odiaba que fuese un _hombre de negocios_. Para él eso significaba mucha soledad y tal vez tenía razón.

—¿Te gustaría ser menos rico y más feliz? —Dave rió mientras hacía su movimiento.

—Me gustaría ser igual de rico y encontrar a alguien. Soy feliz con lo que tengo pero también soy ambicioso y lo quiero todo. Aunque sería ocioso decir que no soy feliz sólo porque tengo dinero. La felicidad no radica en lo que tienes sino en lo que sientes. —Blaine asintió.

—Papá siempre fue un hombre de negocios muy infeliz. Pero imagino que en términos generales solo fue un hombre muy infeliz, siempre pensando que nos acercábamos a él por su dinero. Era detestable.

—Normal. Hay gente que vive para su dinero y no que vive de su dinero. —Dave observó con detenimiento los movimientos de Blaine.

—¿Eres de los que piensa que todo se puede comprar? —Ambos rieron profundamente.

—No. Para nada. Creo que todo lo que se ofrece se puede comprar menos el tiempo. —Blaine entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Crees que el tiempo no se puede comprar? —Dave asintió y luego bebió de su whisky—. ¿Y si yo te ofreciera tiempo? ¿Y si te ofreciera tiempo con Kurt? —Dave dibujó una sonrisa tenue.

—Te daría los dos millones que necesitas. —Dave estaba considerando cuánto alcohol habían bebido como para estar hablando de eso. Rió ante la mirada de Blaine.

—Sabes que no le molestaría. Al parecer ha disfrutado mucho de la vista y de en lo que te has convertido. —Blaine tuvo un buen momento al ver que el sereno Dave se sonrojaba.

—La verdad es que no esperaba mucho de mí. Recuerdo que una vez me dijo que con mi nivel intelectual terminaría de gerente en una fábrica de empaquetado de carne. —Blaine soltó una carcajada—. Compré la empaquetadora de Lima. Nunca voy a verla pero es mía.

—¿Qué pasa con Lima? ¿Qué dejaste en Lima, Dave? —Dave se bebió de golpe su whisky.

—No deje nada en Lima. A mí _me_ _dejaron_ en Lima.

—¿Aún crees que el dinero no compra el tiempo? —Dave movió su torre.

—No el tiempo que quisiera. —Blaine movió su caballo y miró a Dave a los ojos.

—Jaque….

El juego fue interrumpido cuando Kurt llegó unos segundos después. Pero la partida aún no había terminado.

* * *

_**Jojojojojo. ¿Ven el infierno desatarse? Pues si, van a ver todo lo que esa pequeña platica de borrachos provoca. **_

_**De nuevo, les invito a checar la banda sonora de este fic:**_

_**www[punto]youtube[punto]com es: /playlist?listPL-ENjHscY4V_L2Ruj-0BCQftF4y6ydh6v**_

_**Y les recuerdo que Winter subirá la próxima canción el martes por la noche en España. Les recomiendo que las escuchen, son geniales y le dan un sentimiento a cada capítulo que lo hace asombroso. **_

_**Agradezco sus comentarios y de nuevo, les suplico que nunca dejen de hacerlo. Un comentario siempre vale más que cualquier favorito. **_

_**Un abrazote y nos vemos el miércoles. **_


	4. Ironic, Alanis Morissette

**Capítulo 4: Ironic, Alanis Morissette**

La resaca hizo abrir los ojos a Blaine; Kurt seguía dormido a su lado. En un parpadeo recordó su conversación con Dave y casi jadea porque se había encontrado con la respuesta a todas las incógnitas de su vida. Tal vez si Kurt le escuchaba accediera… Tampoco es que no hubieran estado con otros antes. Sólo que esta vez el motivo sería muy diferente.

—Tus pensamientos interrumpen mi sueño, Anderson —gruñó Kurt mientras se giraba para colocarse mirando el techo de la habitación—. ¿Sabes que no nos dormimos hasta las cinco de la mañana y no deben pasar de las once?

—Ayer le propuse a Dave pasar un día contigo y él me dijo que a cambio me daría dos millones. —Kurt parpadeó y tragó saliva. Intentó que su mente asimilara lo que Blaine le había soltado a bocajarro.

—¡Que ustedes qué? —gritó olvidando su resaca y su malestar para desquitarse con Blaine—. Son unos pendejos. ¡Cómo se les ocurre?! ¿QUÉ CLASE DE HOMBRES SON?

Kurt se puso de pie de golpe pero de inmediato se arrepintió porque el mundo se movió a su alrededor. Pensó en regresar al lecho pero al ver allí a Blaine su enojo aumentó lo suficiente como para que su orgullo no se doblegara y cayera de nuevo en la cama con el hijo de puta de su prometido.

—Kurt… Espera. —Blaine le sujetó la muñeca y lo miró con esos ojos que le decían a Kurt que venía una conversación trascendental en su vida—. Déjame explicarte cómo surgió toda la conversación con Dave.

Blaine le hizo regresar a la cama pero Kurt se sentó bastante lejos de él. Blaine habló lentamente de su conversación con David, de la extraña aura que los envolvió en ese momento, de los ojos de Dave al hablar de Lima, de sus palabras sobre el tiempo, de cómo Blaine le había hecho la propuesta y de cómo Dave había ofrecido el dinero. Habían sido unos minutos, unos minutos que le habían hecho conectar con Dave y que de pronto se habían vuelto una tabla de salvación para la situación que estaban viviendo.

—Joder, Blaine. Fue una plática de borrachos. Evidentemente David jamás… —Blaine le cogió la mano.

—Sé que si se lo propongo sobrio dirá que sí.

Kurt abrió ligeramente la boca sintiendo como un fuego profundo se apoderaba de sus entrañas. Era enojo, era decepción. Soltó de inmediato a Blaine y negó a punto de llorar de coraje.

—¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo… ¡Le pudiste pedir un préstamo! ¡Cualquier otra cosa, Blaine! Pero… pero… ¿Cómo pudo ofrecerte dinero? —Se tragó el nudo en su garganta.

—Kurt, pedirle un préstamo no es viable. Para nosotros no sería fácil devolvérselo y si él nos da ese dinero… —Kurt negó bajando de la cama y dándole la espalda a Blaine—. Lo hemos hecho antes. Es como estar con Louis, con Kevin, con Matt, con Jerry… Por dios, Jerry Singer.

Durante sus años de universidad, después de una muy breve ruptura, Blaine y Kurt casi sin querer entraron en una relación semi-abierta. Habían empezado coqueteando con otros. De vez en vez salían a los antros y simplemente coqueteaban. Nunca llegaban a nada más pero el sexo entre los dos cuando regresaban a casa era intenso. Después los coqueteos no fueron suficientes y empezaron a tener intimidad con otros. Siempre cuidándose, siempre regresando a casa. A veces Blaine veía a Kurt cazando y era excitante. En ocasiones Blaine sólo se dejaba ir con otra persona como no lo hacía con Kurt. Todo aquello terminó igual que llegó y pronto fueron sólo ellos dos de nuevo. Blaine nunca había preguntado lo que hacía Kurt con los otros y Kurt tampoco había hecho preguntas. Sólo habían hecho dulcemente el amor y habían cambiado la página para volver a ser una pareja común y corriente.

—Esto es distinto, Blaine. —Kurt se giró para mirarlo—. Esto es prostitución. —Blaine bajó el rostro—. Nuestros compañeros de entonces ni siquiera tenían dinero para invitarnos a una copa. David… —Kurt intentó que la rabia no se apoderara de él—. Te ofrece lo que nos salva, ¿cierto?

—Kurt… —Los ojos de Blaine suplicaban y Kurt estaba jodidamente enojado. No podía no estarlo porque Blaine prácticamente lo había ofrecido como una mercancía y David había aceptado la oferta como si no fuera nada. Estaba tan decepcionado… Pero también sabía que Blaine prácticamente le estaba suplicando que aceptara el trato—. Podemos tenerlo todo de nuevo, podemos salvar el negocio de tu padre, pagar la hipoteca de la casa y sobre todo… podemos poner en marcha nuestro proyecto. La obra será un éxito. Sólo…

—Sólo tengo que acostarme con David. Ayer te molestaba lo bien que lo veía y hoy has acabado de un plumazo con todo lo bueno que pensaba de él y con todo lo bien que me sentía contigo.

Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza y en ese instante Kurt se sintió horriblemente mal porque ésa era la forma de Blaine de suplicarle que lo perdonara pero también de rogarle que aceptara. Eran muchos años de picar piedra, era el sueño de sus vidas y estaba tan cerca… Todo dependía de que Kurt dijera que sí.

—Si David te dice que sí… yo… aceptaré.

Se lo dijo al oído y Blaine le susurró un _te amo_.

* * *

Dave se dio una vuelta más en la cama. En su mente estaba la conversación que había tenido con Blaine. Comprar a Kurt… ¿De verdad se había atrevido a pensarlo? ¿Qué clase de idiota era? Él, con todos sus millones, sólo podía comprar caricias baratas, besos fingidos y momentos de mala gana. Y Dave no quería eso, no quería vivir con ese recuerdo. Prefería las mejillas sonrojadas de Kurt cuando lo miraba y esos ojos llenos de admiración. Tenía que arreglarlo. Tal vez podría ofrecerle un préstamo a Blaine o… proponerle algo más que no fuera pasar un día entero con su amor platónico.

Antes… mucho antes… Ya ni siquiera lo recordaba con nitidez, pero antes…, cuando aún no había sentido las caricias de otro hombre, se masturbaba con el recuerdo del beso con Kurt. Su imaginación había estado ávida de ese contacto hasta que lo tuvo de verdad y entonces el recuerdo de Kurt se diluyó entre los besos deseados de unos hombres y los gemidos hambrientos con su nombre en labios de otros.

Pero la sola posibilidad de sentirlo le hacía pensar en entregar ese dinero, en aceptar la propuesta. Y eso le hacía sentir tan mal, tan asqueado de sí mismo... El vicepresidente de SONY le había dicho: _Sólo se puede comprar aquello que está en venta_. Blaine había ofrecido el tiempo con Kurt, ¿no? Dave tenía el dinero para comprarlo, ¿no?

—Eres un hijo de puta —dijo al aire en un suspiro. De un golpe se levantó de la cama dispuesto a olvidar todo el asunto, a dejarlo todo como una plática de borrachos. Se dio una ducha y se vistió para reunirse con sus invitados a desayunar.

Al llegar al desayunador de la terraza Dave se dio cuenta de que la conversación no había sido una cosa de borrachos y que Blaine mantenía la oferta. Al mirar a Kurt vio en sus ojos el juicio del que había sido parte sin tener oportunidad de defenderse y en el que había sido declarado culpable. Kurt había olvidado la admiración y el cierto grado de coqueteo. Como siempre, Kurt se había adelantado a los hechos y había levantado un muro de desprecio entre ellos. Bien, Dave tenía el dinero, Blaine había hecho la oferta… ¿Qué tenía que perder si después de todo Kurt ya le odiaba?

Caminó firme hacia ellos. Agradecía tener las gafas puestas porque no podía evitar tener la mirada herida. Quería no sentirse como el chico de diecisiete años expuesto ante su colegio como rey del baile. Aún tenía pesadillas cada vez que escuchaba _Dancing Queen_.

—La propuesta sigue en pie —escuchó la voz firme de Blaine. Miró a Kurt a través de los lentes negros. Parecía tan jodidamente resignado que Dave no pudo más que sentir vergüenza por toda la situación.

—Le diré a Az que prepare el contrato…

Dave se dio media vuelta y se marchó como había llegado. No pudo ir más allá del lobby porque las ganas de vomitar le ganaron así que se desvió hacía uno de los baños y vacío su estómago intentando dejar ir el odio, el rencor y el dolor que sentía al ver que, a pesar de todo, Kurt no había podido darle el beneficio de la duda. Cuando se sintió un poco mejor se levantó, fue hacia los lavabos y se refrescó el rostro. Unos segundos después llamó Az.

—Az… Necesito un contrato.

—¿Para…? —Dave le contó la historia de golpe sin detenerse ni un segundo porque sabía que si tomaba aire Azimio le diría que era un idiota.

—En cinco minutos en tu habitación. —Dave puso los ojos en blanco. Pensó que podría evitar el sermón pero evidentemente Azimio no lo iba a dejar pasar por alto.

* * *

Azimio no dijo nada cuando llegó a la habitación. Empezó a redactar el borrador del contrato haciéndole ciertas preguntas sobre las cláusulas, sobre lo que quería y sobre lo que no quería que pasara. Dave respondió con profesionalidad, como si se tratara de un cliente cualquiera que estaba decidiendo cualquier cosa impersonal pero evidentemente Azimio notaba que no sabía qué esperar de ese contrato, que en realidad solo lo estaba redactando como un documento sin sentido.

Después de terminar, Azimio se bebió su café y empezó a desayunar tranquilamente. Dave no tenía apetito; aún tenía el estómago revuelto por lo que había pasado con Kurt y Blaine Anderson.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo haces? Tú no eres del tipo de persona que hace esto sólo porque sí. —Dave se removió incómodo.

—Debiste ver su rostro. Kurt estuvo dos días mirándome como a un hombre nuevo para que hoy se fuera todo a la mierda y me viera como al peor de los monstruos.

—Y tú se lo confirmas haciendo esto. No te entiendo, amigo.

—Es que… ¿Qué más daba? La rabia me cegó y yo… no pude más que… Soy un idiota. —Az le palmeó la espalda y negó.

—Si esto te sirve para cerrar al círculo…, adelante. Ellos tendrán lo que necesitan y tú también. Y nadie sabe si Hummel terminará perdidamente enamorado de tu polla.

Azimio se rió pero Dave se sintió terriblemente triste porque sabía que cualquier oportunidad de haber tenido algo con Kurt Hummel había muerto en Lima, Ohio.

Dave no habló con ellos hasta que el contrato estuvo listo y se reunieron en la sala de juntas. Blaine y Kurt tenían el mismo semblante. Dave miró con atención como Blaine había tomado el contrato y lo había leído con detenimiento. Quince minutos después estaban firmándolo.

—Bien —dijo Azimio ceremoniosamente—. A partir de las doce Kurt Hummel deberá pasar veinticuatro horas con mi jefe, hacer lo que él le diga y pasar la noche juntos. —Dave se limitó a mirar a Kurt que estaba como perdido. Eso le dolió aún más.

Cuando la reunión terminó, Dave se fue a su habitación. Blaine y Kurt caminaron hacia la habitación que compartían en un sepulcral silencio. Kurt fue el primero en sentarse en la cama mirando hacia la nada. Blaine se sentó a su lado unos segundos después y le cogió la mano. Kurt no quería actuar así, no quería comportarse como el mártir de la situación. Quería disfrutarlo; después de todo Dave no era un ogro horrible. Pero no podía evitar sentirse defraudado con su prometido y con el hombre que en esos días había sido tan estúpidamente encantador.

—¿Crees que me lleve a París? —Blaine rió.

—Espero que no porque la vez que fuimos te pusiste tan caliente que pensé que no saldría vivo de París. —Fue el turno para Kurt de reír—. Diviértete pero… no demasiado, por favor. Aún me siento celoso de pensar que él… que ustedes… —Blaine negó—. Soy un idiota. Te pongo en esta situación y de pronto quiero que todo sea diferente y que no lo toques.

—Calma, Blaine. Será como estar con Jerry. —Kurt intentó sonreír más pero Blaine negó algo mosqueado.

—Sólo que más guapo, con dinero y con porte. —Kurt le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió.

—¿Vamos a estar bien? —Blaine besó su mano.

—Vamos a estar bien… —Blaine lo dijo con la convicción de querer creérselo de verdad.

* * *

**_Bueno, antes de que me maten les he de decir que al igual que todas mis historias, mi intención no es poner en mal a algún personaje. Si, lo digo por Blaine. Esta no es el tipo de historia donde Dave es un santo y Blaine es el maldito, tampoco es el tipo de historia donde Dave toma ventaja y es crudo y violento. _**

**_Al igual que en StL, les presento una historia donde los personajes se encuentran con situaciones determinadas que les hacen aceptar acuerdos inesperados. _**

**_Son tres hombres adultos que han tenido una vida para conocerse y saber que sucede con ellos. Ya no son unos niños de colegio que están improvisando. Pero más que nada, son cuatro personas que se equivocan y que viven con ello. _**

**_Les recomiendo que se vayan a escuchar la canción que le da titulo al capítulo:_**

**_www[punto]youtube[punto]com es: /playlist?listPL-ENjHscY4V_L2Ruj-0BCQftF4y6ydh6v_**

**_Una de mis favoritas. Además, resalta porque todo esto es tan IRONICO. _**

**_Espero sus comentarios. No me dejen colgada, por favor. _**

**_Un abrazote para ustedes. Para la mejor beta del mundo, Winter _**


	5. Jealousy, Queen

**Capítulo 5: Jealousy, Queen**

* * *

A las doce en punto llamaron a la puerta. Blaine abrió y vio a Azimio y a otro tipo más. Quiso preguntar por Dave pero se abstuvo, quería alejar de su mente que todo había sido idea suya y que en el fondo lo lamentaba, sobre todo porque Dave le caía bien. Kurt apareció unos segundos después, se despidió de Blaine con un beso en la mejilla y luego salió de la habitación acompañado de Azimio y el otro gorila.

Kurt fue conducido hacia el estacionamiento donde lo esperaba un vehículo. Pensó que dentro estaría Dave pero no era así. El coche avanzó rápido entre el tráfico. Kurt se encontraba cada vez más ansioso. Quería preguntarle a Azimio de qué iba todo eso pero ese gorila le inspiraba menos confianza que nunca; parecía el matón de una familia siciliana. Sí, eso era, se sentía atrapado en una película de Coppola. Quince minutos después el coche se detuvo en un hangar donde les esperaba otro armatoste pero esta vez uno volador. Azimio lo dirigió hacia el avión. Kurt subió lentamente. Típico, era un avión privado y Karofsky lo estaba esperando sentado y mirando desinteresadamente hacia la condenada pista.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó cuándo el avión empezó a moverse.

—París. —Kurt quiso reír histérico.

—Diez horas de vuelo —prefirió comentar.

—Cinco. Es un 787. —Kurt asintió. Sólo pudo aguantar hasta que finalizó el despegue para preguntar lo que tanto le estaba molestando—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —Dave lo miró por primera vez y Kurt se sintió extrañamente mal por lo herida que se veía su mirada.

—¿Y por qué no? Tú ya me habías sometido a juicio y me habías condenando. Ya pensabas que había aceptado la propuesta. A pesar de todo. A pesar de… —Dave se calló y suspiró profundamente.

A Kurt le hubiese gustado gritarle que estaba loco, que era un enfermo y que él jamás hubiese hecho tal cosa. Pero era verdad, había condenado a Dave esa misma mañana, en su mente no había habido otra respuesta. Para Kurt, Dave había aceptado desde que Blaine le había comentado la estúpida idea. Nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que Dave no aceptaría y, hasta cierto punto, ese era un pensamiento egoísta.

—Me gustaría decirte que no pero la verdad es que sí, claro que sí. Lo siento. —Dave parpadeó como si de pronto le hubiesen atravesado con un rayo láser. Se humedeció los labios.

—No debí seguir con esta tontería. —Kurt miró por la ventanilla y luego le frotó la rodilla y le sonrió.

—Todavía podemos salvar el día, ¿no? —Dave asintió cogiéndole la mano—. Siempre me ha gustado París…

Dave sonrió por la ironía ya que a él siempre le había gustado Kurt.

Kurt abrió el ventanal y se encontró con el Arco del Triunfo. La terraza tenía una vista impresionante. Respiró el aire fresco y la identidad lujosa y misteriosa del lugar.

—Los Campos Elíseos —murmuró. Dave se le acercó y se colocó detrás de él observando el amanecer—. Me parece increíble que le vayas a comprar un departamento a Azimio justo en esta avenida.

Dave lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta una discreta escalera escondida detrás de una pared en el extremo de la terraza. Subieron despacio y Kurt se encontró con otro departamento con la terraza aún más amplia y una mejor vista: toda la pared que daba a la terraza era un ventanal precioso desde el cual se podían ver una perfectamente los Campos Elíseos al completo. El ventanal estaba cubierto pero Kurt estaba seguro de que el departamento sería hermoso. Dave caminó hacia el departamento y abrió el ventanal… Clásico. Dave Karofsky tenía el departamento de sus sueños en París.

—El año pasado vinimos de vacaciones a París y a Gloria, la esposa de Az, le encantó mi departamento. Ella está embarazada de nuevo y… —Dave sonrió—. Bueno, les regalaré el departamento de abajo.

—Es hermoso. —Kurt caminó por la terraza perdido por la vista.

—¿Qué pasa? —Kurt rió irónicamente.

—Blaine y yo venimos a París una vez al año. Es un ritual. Bueno, por lo menos lo era hasta que el año pasado compramos el teatro y nos fue imposible venir. Siempre caminábamos por esta avenida y mirábamos los departamentos pensando que algún día compraríamos algo así. —Kurt miró a Dave—. ¿Sabes? Cuando tienes veinte años crees que los sueños son el material del que está hecho el universo y empiezas a soñar. Y cuando creces te das cuenta de que lo más difícil de los sueños es no renunciar a ellos. Y es tan fácil hacerlo... Blaine y yo pudimos dedicarnos a otra cosa, hacer personajes más rentables, dejar atrás nuestra obra y concentrarnos en otros papeles..., pero yo no quería eso. Ninguno de los dos lo quería. Por eso ahora nos aferramos a nuestra obra.

—¿Confías en ella? —Kurt asintió—. Me parece que hay algo raro, si me permites la observación.

—Confió en la obra pero tengo miedo de que los costos sean demasiado elevados, que apenas logremos sobrevivir… No sé. Siento que tuvimos otras opciones.

—¿Otras opciones?

—Vender la obra a una productora grande. Pero Blaine no quería eso. Blaine quiere ver la obra nacer desde las entrañas y lo entiendo pero… —Dave le cogió de la mano en un gesto amable.

—Pero no crees que sea lo mejor. ¿Has hablado con él de esto? —Kurt negó—. Y me imagino que ya es demasiado tarde como para decírselo. —Kurt asintió—. Vamos. —Le abrazó—. Confía en él, en la obra y en ti mismo y todo estará bien. Vamos a desayunar, ¿te parece?

Kurt comía lentamente mientras escuchaba a David hablando en alemán. Era raro pero sonaba sensual. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba pero era divertido verlo tan profesional, muy lejos del matón que le había hecho la vida miserable. Aunque, si era honesto, esa imagen de matón se había diluido cuando lo había visto llorar y pedirle perdón en aquel pasillo del instituto. Cuando la llamada terminó, Dave empezó a hablar con él de otras tonterías de sus viajes y Kurt admitió que estaba algo entusiasmado por conocer a David un poco más.

Más tarde pasearon por París. Kurt se sentía extraño caminando con un billonario del brazo que le contaba cosas sobre su vida y sobre lo complicada que había sido.

—No terminaste de contarme la historia de tus padres. ¿Cómo se conocieron? —Dave rió profundamente.

—Papá era mayor que ella, unos cinco años o así. Él trabajaba de contador en el negocio de mis abuelos maternos. Papá siempre escuchaba que hablaban de la hija de los dueños pero nunca prestó demasiada atención. Él era un ratón de biblioteca que amaba sus libros de contabilidad a pesar de ganar poco dinero. Un día vio un taxi pararse delante de la tienda y bajar de él una chica hermosa. Se enamoró en ese instante. Papá lo contaba así, con una cara de pura felicidad y amor… A pesar de todo.

—¡Vaya! No pensé que eso fuese real. ¡Un amor a primera vista! —Dave se detuvo a mirar a Kurt.

—Ella fue su primera vez y creo que también su primer beso. Papá la amo con locura, con pasión, con todo su ser. Incluso cuando se separaron papá no salió con nadie más, y mira que yo intenté conseguirle una chica linda.

—¿Tú papá quería eso para ti? —Dave asintió y siguió caminando—. Es difícil, imagino, teniendo lo que tienes y viviendo como vives.

—Ciertamente no tengo ninguna razón para asentarme en ningún lugar.

Kurt asintió tragando saliva porque no sabía cómo describir la sensación que le producía Dave al hablar de eso.

Las horas pasaron lentas. Si Kurt hiciese un recuento de sus actividades sólo podría recordar a Dave escuchándole con atención mientras él hablaba sobre sus obras de teatro, sobre los papeles que habían hecho, sobre los que no obtuvieron... Dave era una persona curiosa, tal vez por sus negocios, y también una persona muy intuitiva; le hacía preguntas que no esperaba, como si siempre había estado enamorado de Blaine. Kurt le dijo honestamente que en ocasiones había dudado de lo que sentía por Blaine, sobre todo cuando eran más jóvenes. Hablaron de la soledad, de los días buenos de Dave y de los días malos. De Lima y de lo que habían dejado en ese lugar. Kurt sabía que gran parte de él se había quedado en algún punto de aquel primer curso en McKinley y Dave volvió a disculparse. Rieron cuando le contó cómo le había lanzado el granizado a Finn y Kurt entendió un poco el resentimiento que Dave tenía hacia él cuando descubrió que Finn llegó a molestar a Dave por ser un chico robusto.

—Al final era un torturante juego de niños. —Dave estaba mirando hacia el horizonte—. Pero con problemas que pueden volverse adultos. Era un idiota que quería atención y que usó su posición para joderles la vida a todos cuando mi vida estaba más jodida que nunca.

—Pero saliste adelante. —Kurt le tomó la mano y se acercó a él—. Tu padre seguro que estuvo muy orgulloso de ti. —Dave asintió.

—Lo estuvo. Siempre lo estuvo.

Dave bajó el rostro al recordar a su padre. Kurt sintió un pinchazo, un sentimiento que lo llevó a coger el rostro de Dave entre las manos y a besarlo dulcemente. Algo… Un algo que Kurt no pudo describir, atravesó su cuerpo cuando las manos de Dave le recorrieron la cintura. Kurt profundizó el beso, probando la lengua de Dave, incitándola a participar, y así fue. De pronto sintió que la bestia que dormitaba en el pecho de Dave despertaba y lo besaba posesivamente con un hambre que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Porque era el hambre con la que le habían dado su primer beso.

Kurt recordaba el shock de su primer beso. Obviamente porque había sido Karofsky pero también por toda aquella desbordante pasión con la que Kurt no había sabido qué hacer, que no sabía por qué la sentía y que le había asustado muchísimo. Ahora, ya adulto, con una vida sexual bastante bien explorada y con experiencia conviviendo con la pasión podía hacer más que gemir suavemente y alejarse aunque no lo haría porque, a pesar de todo, no era un exhibicionista.

—Lo siento —murmuró aún con los labios pegados a los de Dave.

—¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —Dave le tendió la mano y Kurt la aceptó.

Siguieron paseando del brazo y tranquilos por París, como si nada en el mundo pudiese perturbarles.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que había pasado la mitad de las horas con David hablando de Blaine pero en realidad no había pensado en él hasta el momento en que notó lo íntimo de todo aquello.

¿Cómo lo estaría pasando Blaine?

* * *

Blaine lanzó por enésima vez el encendedor al aire. El miedo le recorría el cuerpo. Sentía que le faltaba el aire y que había hecho algo malo, algo terrible. Se estaba sofocando. Se giró para mirar el lado de la cama en donde había dormido Kurt. Gritó con toda sus fuerzas, arrojó violentamente el mechero y salió corriendo de su habitación. Subió al elevador furioso, llegó hasta el _penthouse_ y empujó a los matones de Dave haciendo un escándalo cada vez más fuerte hasta que uno de los gorilas lo llevó hasta la puerta abierta donde lo esperaba Azimio.

—¿Dónde está? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ TU JEFE? —Blaine intentó empujar a Azimio—. ¡Quiero a Kurt! ¡Lo quiero de regreso! ¡LO QUIERO! —Blaine no notó cuando empezó a llorar y golpear el pecho de Azimio como un loco—. ¡KURT! —gritó desgarradoramente golpeando más fuerte a Az. Cuando iba a dar otro golpe más, Az lo detuvo y lo envolvió entre sus brazos con fuerza.

Blaine lloró y lloró entre los brazos de Azimio con el terror permanente de haber tenido una de las peores ideas de su vida.

—¡Deja el maldito drama! —le sacudió Azimio—. Fue idea tuya, ¿no? —Blaine no dijo nada—. Ahora vive con ella. Sé un hombrecito, por favor, y disfruta tus dos millones.

Azimio lo dejó llorar hasta que se tranquilizó.

* * *

**_El título del capítulo lo dice todo y si escucharon la canción pues ya pueden ligar eso que te deja la canción con el sentimiento de Blaine._**

**_Digamos que esto es una forma de hacer madurar a Blaine y su relación con Kurt. _**

**_Para el siguiente capítulo... muchas cosas. Muchas... _**

**_No se lo pierdan por favor. _**

**_Mil gracias por su comentarios. Si alguno no está respondido es porque no se dan de alta en la página como es el caso de Gabriela C, que no la vi en el capítulo pasado, por cierto. _**

**_En fin. Como cuesta hacerles comentar, creo que cuesta más que los huevos en México y miren que los huevos son oro. _**

**_Un abrazote enorme para aquellas personas que se tomen un momento para comentar. _**

**_Winter les deja la maravillosa banda sonora:_**

**_www[punto]youtube[punto]com es: /playlist?listPL-ENjHscY4V_L2Ruj-0BCQftF4y6ydh6v_**

**_Y yo le dejo un beso a ella que es la mejor beta del mundo. _**

**_Nos vemos el miércoles._ **


	6. Fuckin' Perfect, Pink

**Capítulo 6: Fukin' perfect, Pink**

* * *

Conforme el sol bajaba, las ansias de Kurt le subían a flor de piel. Algo oscuro y perturbador se estaba apoderando de él. Dave servía un par de copas de vino tinto mientras le hablaba de los negocios que tenía en Japón. Y reía con ternura a pesar de que Kurt podía ver que esa calma estaba manchada por la historia que aún tenían sin concluir. Kurt tragó saliva cada vez más nervioso. Había estado besando a Dave toda la tarde. Besos profundos, con sus lenguas moviéndose una sobre la otra, con las manos de Dave firmes en su cintura, sobre su espalda, acercándoselo. Y si era honesto consigo mismo, quería más. Desvió su mirada hacia paisaje. El Arco del Triunfo se vestía de dorado mientras el sol descendía. Dave colocó la copa sobre la cornisa, le sonrió, le cogió por la espalda y le abrazó fuerte. Kurt se bebió de golpe su copa de vino, se giró entre los brazos de Dave y lo besó de nuevo volviéndose loco con la pasión que les consumía. París, el vino, las caricias, su historia… Kurt podía culpar a todo de la situación en la que estaba en ese momento pero la verdad era que estaba consumiéndose en la pasión.

Dave se alejó de él un segundo y lo observó directo a los ojos temblando de pasión y diciéndole algo con la mirada, algo que Kurt no sabía leer del todo. Dave lo besó de nuevo, salvaje y sin dejar duda de lo dominante que era. Pero Kurt no se quedó atrás. Iba a combatir fuego con fuego. Le quitó el abrigo y le rasgó la camisa. Pasó sus ansiosas manos por los pectorales y el abdomen de Dave marcando con sus uñas el piel bajo el vello negro. Dave lo elevó tomándolo por las nalgas sin dejar de besarle ni de frotar sus cuerpos. Kurt sintió el frío de la cornisa sobre su culo cuando Dave le quitó el pantalón y lo arrojó en algún punto de la terraza. Las manos de Dave eran grandes y podían cogerle las nalgas y estrujárselas con fuerza.

Dave lo hizo girar de nuevo y lo apoyó contra la baranda. Lo sintió arrodillarse y gimió con anticipación. Cuando sintió la lengua de Dave por su raja, levantó el culo para darle más acceso. La humedad era reconfortante y las caricias sobre su culo le hacían desear más y más. Se acariciaba a sí mismo y meneaba la cadera para incitar a Dave, quien respondió con un gemido. Escuchó una hebilla caer y sintió una fuerte presión sobre su entrada. Su cuerpo se fue abriendo poco a poco para Dave, que se tomaba el tiempo de besarle el cuello y los hombros, de tocarlo, tocarlo mucho, de hacerle sentir en cada terminal nerviosa del cuerpo la sensación que sólo podía describir como la fuerza de Dave. Era como si quisiera que ni el cuerpo, ni los nervios ni la piel de Kurt jamás olvidaran que un día estuvieron entre sus fuertes brazos. Dave fue furioso y apasionado, profundo, deseoso de hacerle sentir. Kurt no sabía si era por toda la situación o por el propio Dave pero su cuerpo reaccionaba cada vez más a sus acciones.

Kurt se giró, dejando que la polla de Dave resbalara de su interior. De un segundo a otro, saltó sobre él y lo besó mientras se penetraba poco a poco haciendo gemir al hombre. Kurt no lo iba dejar lucirse sólo a él, quería volverlo loco de la misma manera. Dave gemía su nombre entre dientes y Kurt se dejaba acariciar. Dave lo masturbaba furioso y luego dejaba de hacerlo como parte de su perverso plan para hacerle perder el piso. Pero ambos perdieron el control cuando la pasión los sobrepasó, cuando sus cuerpos se movieron al compás del deseo. Kurt cerró los ojos cuando sintió que se iba a correr. Dave gruñó al correrse profundamente en el rico culo de Kurt Hummel mientras el actor bañaba el pecho de David con su semen.

Dave no dejó de besarle, lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo llevó hacia el interior del departamento. Kurt sólo podía percibir que el sol se había ido, que París se iluminaba con miles de luces artificiales y que el ruido del exterior se difuminaba dentro del acogedor departamento de David entre los besos y las caricias.

* * *

Kurt miró la luna por el vidrio del ventanal. Su cabello estaba desordenando por primera vez en… quién sabe cuánto tiempo. La soledad y la quietud del departamento de Dave le hacían pensar. Le había sido infiel a Blaine pero había sido con su permiso y prefería detenerse ahí, quería que ése fuese su principal pensamiento. Pero sabía que no era cierto. En una revista del corazón había leído que las parejas casadas tenían un mayor complejo por las infidelidades y que, a la vez, esas parejas casadas eran las que hacían poco por solucionarlo cuando sucedía algo así, y menos si había niños de por medio. Vaya, que intentaban vivir con ello e intentaban salvar aquello que la sociedad calificaba como unidad única llamada matrimonio. Recordaba a la perfección que hablaban de motivos. Que mientras para los hombres hetero las infidelidades eran cosa de un acostón, para las mujeres hetero casi siempre eran cuestión de sentimientos. ¿Sería cierto? Kurt había considerado el articulo algo sexista y con poca consideración por el resto de tipos de parejas. Sin embargo, en ese momento se preguntaba qué había sido lo que había pasado. ¿Sexo por sexo? David le gustaba, David era el pasado que no completó en Lima, era un gusto, era pasión, era deseo, era… ¿Era algo más?

Blaine le había dado permiso de conocer otra pasión pero había sido diferente a sus acostones anteriores. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había de diferente en las caricias de David? ¿Se estaba aprovechando del plan de Blaine para tener un pretexto para acostarse con él y ser infiel sin sentirse mal por ello? Ésa era la peor de las preguntas porque Kurt se sentía terriblemente ruin de solo pensarlo.

—Ven —Dave le cubrió con una manta y le besó el hombro—. Pronto tendremos que irnos. —Le envolvió entre sus brazos—. Tenemos que vestirnos…

El vuelo de regreso fue muy distinto al de ida. Kurt se sentó al lado de Dave abrazándole y Dave le correspondía acariciando su pelo con suavidad. Kurt prácticamente durmió durante todo el viaje arrullado con el ritmo de los latidos del corazón de Dave. Cuando el avión aterrizó, Kurt abrió los ojos y se concentró en el perfil de Dave.

—¿En realidad, por qué lo hiciste? —preguntó de la nada. Lo miró tragar saliva y parpadear un par de veces.

—Sólo… compré lo que me ofrecieron. —Kurt sintió el dolor de las palabras y de las mentiras, porque sabía que Dave no había querido comprar eso que tuvo… ¿O tal vez sí?

Dave no se alejó de él ni siquiera en el coche, sólo lo hizo cuando llegaron al hotel, a su hotel. Kurt miró a Dave por largos segundos. Fue Dave quien lo besó con un beso que le recordó al primero y que Kurt correspondió sin chistar. La lengua de Dave se enredaba hábilmente con la suya y las manos de Kurt se anclaron en los rizos de Dave hasta que sintió que de nuevo estaba caliente y que no podía, que no debía porque estaba a escasos metros de Blaine y porque el trato se había acabado hacía unas horas. Dave se aferró a él, al beso y después… lo soltó.

Kurt no quiso mirar atrás. Tenía que olvidar esas veinticuatro horas y todo lo que había sentido o había creído sentir. Se reajustó la ropa pensado que todo, que esas veinticuatro horas solo habían sido producto del deseo, del instinto animal.

* * *

Dave ni siquiera pudo quedarse hasta que Kurt entró al hotel, en vez de eso dio la orden de ir de nuevo al aeropuerto. Hubiera jurado que el chofer gruñó enojado pero no le importó. Tenía que poner tierra de por medio, tenía que olvidar el aroma de Kurt porque si no se iba a volver loco. Se subió a su avión con la idea de venderlo.

—¿Es propio de los homosexuales de Lima ser tan dramáticos? —Dave miró a Azimio mientras subía al avión—. ¿Cómo te fue? —Dave negó.

—Nunca debí hacerlo. —Azimio se sentó frente a él impasible como siempre—. Kurt es… es apasionado en todo: en sus besos, en sus caricias, en su forma de ser y en lo que hace. Es vital, dinámico y fuerte. Hicimos el amor sobre la terraza, con el cielo pintado del sol a medio ocultarse y me hizo derretirme entre sus besos y caricias. Frotar mi piel con la suya… fue despertar de nuevo. Amé su aroma, su sudor y su forma de gemir mi nombre. Joder, Az… Lo que pasó en el departamento fue indescriptible. Afuera, adentro…

—En resumidas cuentas, estás enamorado. —Dave suspiró profundamente.

—No… no es eso. No… Es que no te puedes enamorar en veinticuatro horas. No te puedo decir que quiero una vida con él y bajar las flores y las mariposas y casarnos y tener la idílica foto de familia pero sé que Kurt Hummel tiene todo lo que quiero en un hombre, que es el retrato perfecto de mi pareja y que me purga saber que no está conmigo, que tiene a otro que disfruta de sus caricias, de sus besos, de su pasión por la vida. ¿Sabes lo duro que es imaginar eso?

—Tómalo por el lado amable, Dave. Tienes en mente como quieres a tu pareja, eso es ganancia. Hay muchos que mueren sin saber qué es lo que quieren del amor, de la vida o de su pareja.

Ahí estaba Azimio… siendo Azimio, pragmático y frío, mientras Dave se debatía entre haberse sentido vivo y regresar a su letargo. Otro hombre como Kurt… El solo pensamiento era patético y le llenaba de tristeza.

* * *

_**Este capítulo tiene mucho de Kurt en él. Sabemos que fue lo que llevó a Kurt a caer con Dave y no tiene nada que ver con la monotonía, ni con el dolor de la decepción, tiene que ver con algo más profundo que es otra forma de amar. ¿Qué tiene Dave que nunca ha tenido Blaine? Pasión. Y no una pasión enferma y perversa. Una pasión abrasadora que lo hizo besarlo por primera vez, que lo llevó a ser honesto consigo mismo más de una vez.**_

_**Y creo que esa pasión que Dave tiene originalmente es lo que ha muchas piratas nos hace escribir una y otra historia que involucre la pasión de Dave y su proceso para vivirla. **__**Esa pasión que nos entrega la canción que Winter escogió para darle título al capítulo de hoy.**_

_**Este capítulo en La Propuesta marca un fin y un inicio para los personajes. El revuelo de sus vidas y de sus historias. Viene lo mejor para Blaine, para Kurt, para Dave quien siempre cuenta con el manto de serenidad que significa Azimio.**_

_**Como favor personal les pido que no dejen de comentar. Un comentario es el alimento del espíritu de un escritor en este tipo de páginas.**_

**_Les recomiendo que se vayan a escuchar la canción que le da titulo al capítulo:_**

**_www[punto]youtube[punto]com es: /playlist?listPL-ENjHscY4V_L2Ruj-0BCQftF4y6ydh6v_**

_**Para mi hermosa beta, un abrazo y un beso. Gracias Winter.**_


	7. The frog prince, Keane

**Capítulo 7: The frog prince, Keane**

* * *

Dave firmó los papeles mientras giraba un poco su silla. Por seis meses había intentado no tocar Estados Unidos. Había volado mucho, por todos lados, sin dejar que su cuerpo ni su mente se detuvieran en un solo lugar. Hasta que el destino o su subconsciente lo habían traído de regreso a Estados Unidos para establecerse por un tiempo indefinido. Sus negocios en América se estaban cayendo a pedazos sin él y Azimio casi había pateado su trasero hasta Los Ángeles a unas oficinas de lujo en donde entraba la luz por todos lados.

Había intentado olvidar a Kurt, había intentado buscar…, aunque sonara patético, amantes. Había habido muchos, demasiados, pero ninguno como Kurt. Cuando su avión aterrizó se hizo la promesa de olvidar, de pasar página y no pensar más en ello. Había una frase hecha que había leído que decía que el sexo era el consuelo que les quedaba a las personas cuando ya no alcanzaban el amor. Y Dave no quería eso, no quería ser el eterno enamorado gilipollas. No entendía por qué las cosas con Kurt tenían que ser tan dramáticas, tan teatrales como decía Azimio. Tal vez era porque la vida de Dave se dividía entre un antes y un después de Kurt Hummel. Porque Kurt había sido la persona que lo había arrastrado hasta el infierno, hasta el terror de no saber qué le pasaba ni por qué quería tanto estar con él y besarle. Porque Kurt había sido la persona que lo había vuelto loco hasta el grado de llorar en su habitación de adolescente mientras se gritaba al espejo que era gay para después juntar las suficientes pelotas como para pedirle una cita. Y vaya que aún recordaba la respuesta: "Estoy con Blaine". Cuando todo cayó, cuando su vida adolescente se resquebrajó durante su acto más desesperado sólo pensó en Kurt Hummel. Luego, como en uno de esos videos de rock, todo había sido un borrón. Música de fondo que se debatía con su soliloquio interno, uno al puro estilo de Javert, donde la justicia verdadera estaba en una vida y en un cinturón de cuero.

—Señor Karofsky… —Dave buscó el botón para contestar la llamada de su secretaria. Esos de las oficinas no eran para él—. Tiene una llamada de su empacadora en la línea dos.

—Sí… Pásela, por favor. —¿Empacadora? Dave quería correr a la oficina de Az. Esa empacadora en Lima había sido un capricho. Sólo la había comprado porque sí y no estaba para nada familiarizado con ese tipo de negocios—. Diga…

Escuchó la voz furiosa de un líder sindical. No entendía bien las demandas, sólo escuchaba las palabras: huelga, quiebra, peticiones. Dave boqueó y antes de poder decir nada el hombre le dio un plazo de diez días y, sin más, le colgó. Dave parpadeó. ¿Tenía diez días para ir a Lima? Ni loco, por él que esa empacadora se fuera a la mierda. No iba a correr el riesgo de encontrarse con su madre.

* * *

Kurt caminó por el escenario y se sentó al lado de Blaine, que miraba hacia las butacas con un toque nostálgico que le calaba el alma. Abrió la botella de vino y le dio un largo trago pasándosela a Blaine, quién negó aún con la mirada sobre las butacas.

—¿Estás bien? —Le cogió la mano y Blaine aceptó.

—Muy dentro de mí sabía que tenías razón, que los costos eran muy elevados y que no iba a tener mucho éxito monetario. Sólo… quería ver esto levantado. Quería… —Blaine bajó el rostro y Kurt le besó en la mejilla.

—Vamos, anímate. —Lo jaló hacia arriba mientras _Somewhere only we know_ sonaba suavemente. Kurt intentó bailar con él pero Blaine se separó violentamente.

—No… No puedo.

Blaine bajó del escenario y salió del teatro y Kurt se quedó mirando la puerta de salida. Las cosas estaban mal y amenazaban con ponerse peor. Desde su regreso de Las Vegas no habían tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar en ellos. La obra los tenía ocupados: el teatro, la escenografía, los actores, los ensayos… Todo eso los había mantenido lejos de sí mismos. Además la obra ya tenía un mes de estrenada y las entradas no eran lo que esperaban. La producción había sido muy costosa y no estaban recuperando lo invertido. Eso había sido un golpe muy duro para Blaine, para su ego y sus sueños. Kurt era consciente de que no iban a tener éxito a la primera, ni a la segunda, ni a la tercera, ni a la… Era consciente de que habían escogido un camino que no era sencillo pero que se tenía que empezar aunque fuera con un fracaso_. Una persona que no se arriesga no fracasa y aquel que no fracasa nunca va a triunfar. _Kurt lo pensaba diario, se lo decía semana a semana, aún más desde que habían estrenado la obra. Lo malo del fracaso es que traía silencio, ese silencio invitaba a la reflexión y esa reflexión terminaba por llevar la mente a los lugares más oscuros, a esa conversación que no habían tenido y a preguntas que Kurt no estaba seguro de si quería o si podía responder. Dejó la botella en una de las mesas de utilería, fue hacia el interruptor de luz, dejó el teatro a oscuras y fue detrás de Blaine.

—Blaine… —Encontró a su prometido en el coche pero Anderson no le respondió.

Condujo en silencio hasta su casa. Cuando llegaron, Kurt sintió la sombra pesada sobre sus hombros y los de Blaine. Al entrar a la casa Blaine, caminó hacia a sala y miró el lugar.

—Perderemos la casa. —Kurt negó desde detrás de Blaine cuando escuchó ese pesimismo.

—Cariño, por favor. —Blaine se giró para mirarlo.

—Sabes que la casa no se paga con buenos deseos.

Habían pagado la hipoteca del taller, se habían puesto al corriente con la hipoteca de su casa y todo lo demás había sido para la obra. Ahora Blaine se lamentaba.

—Cariño. —Lo abrazó fuertemente—. Podemos vivir en un departamento. Rentaremos algo, viviremos en el teatro… Yo que sé. —Blaine negó separándose de él.

—¡Yo no gano dos millones de dólares cada vez que me doy una ducha! ¡No puedo darme el lujo de tirar mi dinero en caprichos absurdos para comprarme…

—¡Blaine! —Anderson se calló de golpe, parpadeó y tragó saliva.

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención. Kurt, yo… —Blaine corrió y le rodeó entre sus brazos—. Lo siento. He sido un idiota. Perdón.

Kurt sabía que sólo era el principio de la tormenta.

* * *

Dos semanas después la bomba explotó, por lo menos para Kurt. En la oficina del teatro había visto los papeles de una hipoteca: Blaine iba a hipotecar el teatro, seguramente para pagar la casa. Eso era algo loco aunque noble de su parte, y Kurt se hubiera quedado con esa idea sino hubiese visto el sello de la empresa inmobiliaria que estaba a punto de pagar la hipoteca. Una D enlazada a una K doble… Lo había visto antes. En el departamento de… En el avión de….

—Hijo de…

Kurt buscó entre los papeles hasta que descubrió la dirección de la inmobiliaria en Los Ángeles. Esa noche los dos iban a volar a Los Ángeles para cerrar el trato con un cliente para un taller de teatro pero Kurt haría una escala técnica.

* * *

Dave estaba teniendo un buen día. Se estaba acostumbrando a su oficina y a poner en orden todos sus negocios que no tenían que ver con su profesión: estaba llevando las cuentas, estaba viendo qué era rentable y qué no... Azimio le jodía cada tres o cuatro horas pero era algo que podía sobrellevar. Sonrió aflojándose el nudo de la corbata y desabotonando el primer botón de su camisa. Todo iba de maravilla hasta que escuchó el alboroto fuera de su oficina. Estaba por levantarse cuando vio la puerta de su oficina abrirse y casi se desmaya al ver a Kurt Hummel entrando. Boqueó y quiso hablar pero no pudo.

—¡Quién te crees que eres para hacer esto! —Kurt le arrojó unos papeles a la cara. La secretaria de Dave jadeó. Estaba seguro de que iba a llamar a seguridad.

—Retírese —ordenó con voz débil—. Qué…

—¿Qué? Parece que crees que soy de tu propiedad y que te puedes meter en mis cosas como si nada. No me compraste, David Karofsky. —Dave se levantó mirando a Kurt y sin entender de qué iba todo eso—. No pagaste por mí, no tengo tatuado en el culo tu maldito sello. Soy una persona, soy un hombre y no tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida de esta forma. —Los gritos de Kurt eran salvajes y Dave podía ver sus ojos inyectados en furia—. Entérate, neandertal: mis besos, mis caricias, no valen lo que pagaste. Ni con todo tu jodido dinero te alcanzaría. —La voz de Kurt se elevó—. Me acosté contigo porque quise y no para cumplir con una cláusula de ese estúpido contrato tuyo.

Dave cogió a Kurt de los brazos y lo besó. No podía no hacerlo. Lo besó con todo lo que tenía. Notó cómo Kurt primero se tragaba la furia y forcejeaba un poco pero luego le sintió relajarse entre sus brazos y sucumbir al beso hasta jadear. Hasta que la conciencia le regresó y Kurt lo empujó dándole un derechazo en la mandíbula.

—No. Me. Vuelvas. A. Besar. Así. —Lo dijo amenazante y temblando. Se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Dave pensó por un segundo que había imaginado todo pero el dolor en su rostro le decía que no. Cogió los papeles que Kurt le había arrojado y sonrió. Una hipoteca. ¿Kurt de verdad creía que lo había perseguido hasta ese grado? Imaginaba que las cosas no habían salido muy bien con la obra y que Blaine estaba intentando rectificar el error. Salió de su oficina y cruzó el largo pasillo que lo llevaba hasta la oficina de su amigo. Abrió de golpe encontrando a Az hablando por teléfono.

—Hermoso, de verdad. Hermoso —le gritó. Az lo miró y colgó de inmediato.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Dave rió irónico.

—Me ha pasado un Kurt Hummel furioso. El teatro que querías que comprara… Bueno, es de Kurt y Blaine. Y a Kurt no le gustó mucho la idea y me lo demostró con su puño.

—Mira que no pega mal. Y con esos bracitos.

—Vete a la mierda. Fue pateador del equipo fútbol.

—Pero no te dio ese madrazo con el pie así que tiene buena mano el hada. En fin, te conseguiré otro teatro.

—No. Esto lo arreglo yo. —Az negó.

—¡Claro que no! Mejor lárgate a Lima y arregla eso otro. —Dave giró sus ojos molesto.

—No iré a Lima.

—La empacadora va a quebrar, Dave. No puedes estar más preocupado por un teatro que por un lugar donde trabajan cientos de personas que mantienen a sus familias, que…

—¡A la mierda con esa empacadora! ¡Que se jodan las familias! ¡Yo no regreso a Lima y lo sabes! —Dave se desplomó en un sillón evitando la mirada de Azimio.

* * *

**_Bueno, aquí está por fin. Después de miles de horas de retraso. _**

**_Una disculpa, no era mi intención dejarles colgadas tanto tiempo. Pero asuntos personales me habían impedido tocar mi apetecible cama en días y ahora por fin lo hago, así que me dormí como angelito como a las 10:30 hasta que el buen Mika me hizo despertar con su Love today. _**

**_En el trascurso del día responderé sus comentarios. Aquí es cuando agradezco que sólo me comenten cuatro gentes jejejejeje. No, eso jamás se agradece, ya se hace uno a la idea. _**

**_El fic ya está entrando en su etapa final. Vienen cosas muuuuuuuuy dramáticas y desgarradoras. Mucho lágrima por todos lados. Blaine se va a aventar unas cosas tan maravillosas que si se las pierden se van a arrepentir. _**

**_Espero que me acompañen. Como siempre, todo mi cariño a ustedes que me leen y me comentan._**

**_Para Winter... ella sabe todo lo que le adoro._**

**_Nos vemos el miércoles._**

**_PD: Por nada del universo se pierdan el capítulo del miércoles. Es intenso a morir._**


	8. This love, Maroon 5

**Capítulo 8: This love, Maroon 5**

* * *

Kurt miró la habitación del hotel que estaba a media luz. Encontró a Blaine sentado en un sillón al lado de la ventana. Kurt estaba tan cansado que lo único que quería era desvestirse y meterse a la cama.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde? —gritó Blaine a Kurt.

—Caminando y viendo tiendas, ya sabes —respondió Kurt. Blaine se levantó para encararle.

—¿Estuviste con él? —preguntó Blaine. Kurt negó—. Estuviste con él. —Era una declaración tan firme que hizo hervir la sangre de Kurt.

—Por favor, Blaine. No quiero tener esta conversación ahora. —Le picaban los labios recordando el beso de Dave—. En seis meses no habíamos mencionado nada. ¿Por qué hoy?

—Porque sí. Porque estoy seguro de que lo has visto, porque…

—¿Por qué ibas a hipotecar el teatro sin decírmelo? —Blaine se congeló por un segundo pero su mirada recriminadora no desapareció—. Vi los papeles en el despacho, vi el sello de su empresa, tenía que…

—¿Que pedirle que nos salvara de la ruina de nuevo? —Blaine contrajo el rostro—. Quiero saberlo.

—Por… —Kurt arrojó su chaqueta sobre la cama—. Nunca te importó saberlo. Nunca nos importó saber nada. James, Louis, Jerry…, todos, y nunca hablamos de ello. Sólo ocurrió y ya. Lo dijiste. Tú lo dijiste. Que sería igual. —Por segunda vez en ese día Kurt fue sujetado con furia.

—Pero no es igual, nunca lo fue. Ahora quiero saberlo. Necesito saberlo todo, Kurt. —Hummel negó, empujó a Blaine y se alejó—. ¿Te has enamorado de él? —La primera pregunta y Kurt saltó.

—No, Blaine, no. ¿Cómo…

—Entonces aceptaste porque te gustó cuando lo volviste a ver.

—No… Blaine, me convenciste de que era la única opción, la mejor opción, y acepté porque te creí, porque después de pensarlo me di cuenta de que tenías razón. Él fue un perfecto caballero aún en mitad de aquello.

—Claro. Todo lo caballero que se puede ser cuando sabes que te vas a encamar con alguien.

—No me ofendas, Blaine. Ni te tortures así, por favor. —Blaine negó.

—¿Quién buscó a quién? —La imagen de su primer beso en el parque llegó a la mente de Kurt—. ¿Él te buscó primero? —Podía notar como la sangre de Blaine hervía. Kurt no podía contestar a eso—. ¿Se la pasaron muy bien juntos? ¿Estaban ante un paisaje indescriptible? —Kurt negó sin poder hablar—. Respóndeme. —Blaine lo hizo mirarlo pero Kurt no dijo nada—. ¿Tú lo desnudaste primero? ¿Te acordaste de mí, de nuestra primera vez? —Kurt lo empujó más fuerte librándose porque los dos estaban perdiendo el control y la voz de Blaine era cada vez más demandante e incisiva. Blaine lo siguió por la habitación y lo sujetó de nuevo—. ¿Te excitaste más con él que conmigo? —Blaine estaba más alterado—. ¿Se revolcaron como perros todo el día?

Kurt lo empujó y le dio un bofetón.

—Basta. Basta, Blaine. Tú le hiciste una propuesta. Él sólo compró lo que tú le ofreciste.

—Eso quiero saber. ¿Qué incluía el paquete? ¿Mamadas? ¿Besos? ¿Tú a cuatro patas? ¡Joder, Kurt, dime algo!

—¡Que me acosté con él! ¿No te basta?

En ese momento Blaine lo besó violentamente, tirándole al suelo en el proceso, y Kurt respondió con la misma violencia. Blaine le marcaba el cuello, le besaba con ganas de borrar y de hacerle sentir que él estaba ahí y que no había cabida para nadie más. Era un animal marcando un territorio. Ni siquiera se desvistieron. Blaine le rompió el cinturón, el botón de su pantalón salió volando y le bajó violentamente la ropa interior. Kurt hizo volar el chaleco de Blaine, le rompió la camisa y le clavo las uñas en la espalda. Después le mordió el labio inferior hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre. Gimió cuando Blaine lo penetró de golpe. Gimió y adoptó un ritmo violento, salvaje y furioso, digno su deseo. Blaine le mordió el cuello mientras llegaba. Kurt se acarició rudo, en bruto y disfrutando la fricción y el dolor de la falta de lubricación en su polla. Se corrió casi tragándose los gemidos.

Los dos se detuvieron unos segundos hasta que Blaine se movió. Estaba llorando. Buscó rápidamente un cubo de basura y arrojó todo lo que contenía su estómago. Kurt lo vio casi soldar sus mandíbulas en un gesto mudo de querer tragarse el terror por lo ocurrido.

—Dios… —murmuró Blaine arrastrándose por la pared. Kurt se sentó en el suelo, se frotó el rostro y observó la oscuridad.

No era la primera vez tenían sexo furioso, ni era la primera vez que uno de los dos era territorial. Pero algo era diferente y Kurt no podía descubrir qué era, sólo sabía que ese momento no había servido para borrar nada, que en lugar de acercarles había abierto el abismo más grande que podía existir entre ellos. Blaine se sentía tan mal consigo mismo y Kurt podía notarlo. Hasta el cubo de basura a su lado lo gritaba.

—Tú quédate a impartir el taller. —Blaine habló con una voz áspera y dura—. Yo… regreso a Nueva York esta noche.

—¿Estamos terminando? —le preguntó Kurt. Blaine se colocó una camisa. Kurt sabía que estaba huyendo, sabía que estaba dejando todo el limbo para ver en su mente si se aclaraba el mejor camino para sobrellevar eso que le estaba causando un dolor tremendo. No era un secreto para nadie que Blaine no se llevaba muy bien con el sufrimiento pero, siendo honestos, ¿quién podía llevarse bien con el dolor?

—Estamos dándonos un tiempo —respondió Blaine. Kurt rió sin querer.

—Eso no existe y lo sabes. No para nosotros por lo menos. —Blaine no dijo nada antes la afirmación de Kurt y se marchó.

Kurt sabía que había muchos tipos de personas y así que también debía de haber todo tipo de homosexuales. Aunque esto último aún le causaba conflicto porque opinaba que las personas eran sólo eso, personas, y que su preferencia sexual nada tenía que ver con su condición de personas. Blaine y Kurt estaban en una categoría concreta, tal vez eran un poco más tendentes a la moda, a lo teatral, y Dave era… era Dave. Una vez fue una caricatura, un personaje de mala película adolescente, de esas que intentan cambiar la opinión del público y dar una lección moralista de cómo el matón siempre es víctima de abusos o gay de armario. Y ahora, después de esos años sin verse, Dave se había convertido en un hombre sencillo al que, además de sobrarle los millones, le iban los tipos. Dave y Blaine, Dave y todos los tipos con los que se había acostado, todos y cada uno tan diferentes.

Kurt se levantó, se desnudó ahí mismo y entró a la ducha. El agua era tibia. Se dedicó el tiempo suficiente para sentirse bien. Al salir solo se secó un poco y se metió en la cama. Esa noche soñó con un naufragio y él flotando en el mar mientras un enorme oso polar se aparecía tras él.

* * *

Dave le puso cinco hielos a su whisky y se lo bebió de golpe. Se dejó caer en el sillón y encendió una lámpara para estudiar las condiciones de trabajo de los empleados de la empacadora. Quería ver si podía arreglar las cosas desde lejos. Azimio era un jodido manipulador que le había machacado la tarde y parte de la noche con el asunto de la empacadora. Era una estúpida hermanita de la caridad. En última instancia no entendía por qué Az no se compraba la jodida empacadora y lo dejaba tranquilo.

Cerró de golpe todos los archivos viejos preguntándose si su empacadora no podría modernizarse y así poder dejar atrás todo el estúpido papeleo. Cogió de su pantalón el documento que Kurt le había arrojado. Eso debía ser el destino, Azimio consiguiéndole un teatro como terapia y resultar que el dichoso lugar lo dirigía Kurt Hummel. Aunque Azimio reventara tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando con Kurt y con su vida, más aún después de ese beso y de los gloriosos segundos en los que él se lo respondió. Kurt no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que provocaba en él.

* * *

Había sido fácil dar con ellos. Había un seminario de teatro, lo impartían dos actores de Nueva York y Dave sólo tuvo que investigar un poco. Se sentó en una de las butacas observando a Kurt dar indicaciones, brillar en el escenario como siempre lo había imaginado. Kurt levantó el rostro y lo miró. Dave inclinó la cabeza a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y le sonrió provocando que Kurt riera un poco. Esperó hasta que el taller terminó y Kurt se despidió de algunos chicos que le saludaron seguro pensando que él era alguien.

—Ha sido bonito verte —le dijo señalando el escenario.

—Gracias —respondió Kurt. Dave guardó silencio un momento mirando su figura.

—He venido a aclararles lo del teatro. Yo no sabía que era suyo. Mi inmobiliaria es nueva y en realidad no tengo mucha relación con lo que compra o presta. Me gustaría decírselo a Blaine y…

—Blaine no está… —fue la cortante respuesta—. Voló para Nueva York ayer. —Dave boqueó.

—Lo siento y siento lo de la obra. —Kurt lo miró.

—Lo investigaste todo, ¿cierto? —Dave asintió—. No lo sientas, esas cosas pasan. El teatro es caprichoso. Una parte suerte y otro tanto es arduo trabajo.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? Hay una cafetería muy buena en la esquina. —Kurt iba a decir algo—. Sólo es un café, te lo juro. Tú pagarás lo tuyo y yo lo mío. —Kurt rió.

—Tú pagarás todo. Tienes millones, eres gay y no tienes perro. No dejaré que Azimio se quede con todo.

David le abrió la puerta y se colocó las gafas para evitar el sol de L.A. y disimular un poco las largas miradas que estaba por darle a Kurt.

* * *

**_¿Qué tal? La canción del fic… es maravillosa, Winter se lució, lo hizo en todas, créanme que esa mujer es un lujo y tiene un ingenio bárbaro._**

**_ Antes de que vengan por mi cabeza a decirme que trato mal a Blaine y todo eso, quiero decirles que la parte de Blaine ha sido, creo yo, una de las mejores cosas que he escrito a Blaine._**

**_No es un secreto que me encanta el Kurtofsky y tampoco es un secreto que el Blaine canonico me resulta un poco más que aguado. Sin embargo, le tengo buena volutad, por eso en este fic es intenso, es fiero. Conserva su forma de ser del canon pero ya no hablamos de un chiquillo de 19, ahora sus impulsos son de hombre. De un hombre de treinta y algo que ya tiene una vida sexual bien formada._**

**_He disfrutado a este Blaine como a ningún otro. Porque es rico, porque tiene caras, porque no es un muñeco perfecto que canta todos las canciones que siempre viste bien. Es un hombre que se deja dominar por sus pasiones. Es rencoroso, engreído... tiene todo._**

**_La gente que se dedica a escribir dice que lo que más disfruta es a los malos. Tal vez por eso disfruto tanto a Dave, porque él es malo, malo, malo. Se ganó su lado en la mesa con Voldy pero también es un personaje rico, lleno de matices, de caras y de sentimientos que puedes explotar._**

**_Y aquí Blaine también tiene todo eso. Disfruten esa cara de Blaine. Que se ha despeinado como en muy pocos fics y créanme, se ve mejor sin gomina._**

**_Son 12 capítulos. Así que ya estamos entrando a la recta final. Si me leen, aunque no comenten, no se pierdan el fic porque vienen unas cosas…_**

**_Para quien me lea y además me comente. Pregunten lo que quieran, no les contaré el capítulo siguiente pero si responderé dudas o cosas que quieran saber de los personajes. Digo, algún privilegio deben tener por gastarse su tiempo en comentarme._**

**_Un abrazote, todo mi cariño._**

**_Mi adoración eterna para DOÑA Winter (me pongo de pie)_**


	9. I'll be there for you, The Rembrandts

**Capítulo 9: I'll be there for you, The Rembrandts**

* * *

Blaine escuchó sólo el sonido sordo del silencio que a veces decía más que mil palabras. Sam se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar. Eran años de amistad, desde su último año en Lima hasta la fecha, y a pesar de la distancia (Sam era arquitecto en San Francisco) se veían una vez al mes y se hablaban a diario por mensajes, chat o mails. Sam estaba casado y tenía dos preciosas niñas que le decían tío y Amanda, su esposa, era un total dulce. La vida era buena con Sam y Blaine sabía que su amigo se lo merecía.

—¿Y lo dejaste en L.A.? ¿En la ciudad donde está tu némesis, el tipo que mide más que tú, que tiene más dinero que tú y que seguro la tiene más grande que tú? —Blaine negó sonriendo amargamente.

—¿Qué querías que hiciera? Después de lo que pasó necesitaba poner tierra de por medio. No sabes lo ruin que me sentí. Ha sido de las peores… Además, necesitamos cumplir el contrato de los talleres, necesitamos el dinero. —Sam rió un poco.

—¿Peor que aquella vez que te acostaste con él después de tirarte al modelo alemán ese? Ya eran una pareja pareja, ¿no?

—No me ayudes, amigo. —Sam rió—. Eso fue distinto. Lo mío duro un día y lo de Kurt… Ahí hay sentimientos. Él no hizo el amor con Karofsky, sintió el amor con… David. —Blaine guardó silencio de nuevo.

—Deja de torturarte, Blaine. Ya le diste tierra, dale tiempo y piensa lo que vas a hacer…

—Yo lo adoro, Sam. Lo adoro y no quiero perderlo.

—Relájate, hermano. Mañana por la tarde estoy por allá a primera hora y nos tomamos una copa.

—Gracias, amigo.

Blaine colgó y miró su casa, a oscuras, sola sin Kurt. Se sentía jodidamente mal, sobre todo por cómo se había ido de Los Ángeles, pero no podía quedarse. Se estaba ahogando en su relación, en su mundo de ideas y reproches. Se había dado cuenta tarde de que aquella propuesta había sido una maldita locura. La soledad le gritaba _egoísta_ y a Blaine le hubiera gustado responderle que mentía.

* * *

Kurt negó cuando vio el cartel de _Victor/Victoria_ en la puerta de su habitación. No quería pecar de curioso pero estaba seguro de que el hotel tenía algo que ver con los negocios de David porque desde su café tres días atrás en el hotel todo mundo lo trataba como si fuera el hijo del dueño. Y David… bueno, él lo trataba como a un buen amigo. En esos tres días, cada día llegaba al hotel, veía un cartel de alguna película en su puerta y, una hora después, David aparecía con la película en una mano y comida en la otra y no hacían nada más que hablar de cine. Lo cual era un descanso para Kurt y su mente que aún le daba mil vueltas a su situación con Blaine.

Fiel a su costumbre, Dave llegó una hora después con comida, _Victor/Victoria_ en la mano y una sonrisa. Comieron mientras veían la película, Kurt le contó de su interpretación de _Le Jazz Hot!_ en el instituto y a David le brillaron los ojos, cosa que en ese momento halagó mucho a Kurt. Cuando la película terminó y la mitad de la botella de vino estaba ya bebida, Dave sacó una invitación de su chaqueta.

—Es para una cena de beneficencia. —Dave le mostró la invitación—. ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? —Kurt boqueó—. Por favor. Te lo agradecería en el alma.

—Sí… —Su voz fue tenue y débil porque no sabía qué terreno estaba pisando y le daba terror todo lo que estaba cambiando.

* * *

Kurt se dejó caer en el asiento trasero del automóvil; estaba completamente exhausto. Dave lo miró y sonrió. Se habían divertido, o por lo menos eso quería creer. Ese tipo de cenas por lo regular eran un terrible plomo; él prefería enviar el cheque y dejar una aportación anónima pero Azimio lo había obligado a asistir a esta cena y él le había dado una bofetada con guante blanco al llevarse a Kurt como su acompañante. Bueno, ése era el pretexto que le daba su moral.

Kurt estaba prácticamente recostado sobre el respaldo, tenía los ojos cerrados y se había deshecho del nudo del corbatín. Dave tragó saliva al ver la piel blanca que se mostraba por la pequeña abertura de la camisa del esmoquin. Desvió la mirada para no sentirse tan invasor, le dio una indicación al chofer y el coche se movió. En realidad aún tenían una pequeña escala técnica que cubrir.

El coche se detuvo y un segundo después Kurt abrió los ojos mirando por la ventana completamente extrañado.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Kurt. Dave se rió, abrió la puerta y le invitó a salir.

—En L.A. —Kurt le puso cara—. Bien, en una parte algo alejada de Los Ángeles. Ven. —Dave lo llevó al interior de la casa y Kurt jadeó al verlo todo: la decoración, el tamaño, la construcción…—. ¿Te gusta? —Kurt no dijo nada, observó todo y luego encaró a Dave.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —Dave sonrió.

—Una casa… Mi casa. —Kurt enfureció ante los ojos de Dave—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

—¿Por qué coño me has traído? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Dave negó sin entender nada y olvidando su sonrisa—. No me voy a acostar de nuevo contigo, David, aunque me muestres todas tus propiedades. Creí que lo había dejado claro en tu oficina.

Kurt se dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse. Dave parpadeó mirando hacia el espacio vacío que había dejado Kurt y luego salió corriendo tras él.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? —Lo detuvo antes de que se subiese al coche.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí, David? ¿Qué esperabas que sucediera? —Dave negó sujetando a Kurt por los brazos.

—Nada de lo que estás pensado. Por favor, Kurt, te traje aquí, a mí casa, para que vieras que me estoy estableciendo en un lugar. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté? Me la pasó viajando, no tengo más que departamentos y mi avión. Nunca una casa, un hogar. —Kurt recordó de golpe todas sus conversaciones en París.

—Lo siento, David. —Karofsky lo soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Lo que sucedió… Mira, Kurt. Yo estaba dispuesto a prestarles el dinero. Esa fue mi idea inicial después de despertar de la borrachera. Me levanté con esa idea pero cuando te vi… Joder, Kurt, sabes que nunca he sido muy bueno para controlar mi temperamento así que vi cómo me juzgabas y me condenabas y sólo se me ocurrió aceptar la propuesta que me hicisteis. —Dave cerró los ojos para no ver a Kurt—. Cuando llegamos a París… No tenía intención de acostarme contigo. Sólo quería pasarla bien y olvidar todo lo demás. Ésa era mi intención. Hasta que hablamos en el parque y tú… Me gustas, Kurt, claro que me gustas, y no podía evitar sentirme atraído por tu presencia y tu cuerpo. Cuando me besaste fue como si me quitaras un peso de encima porque yo también lo quería. Deseaba tus labios y poder sentirte. Luego hubo más y más y más besos. Y cuando nos fuimos al departamento… Te observé para saber si lo querías por un verdadero deseo o si sólo era parte del contrato. Quise creer que tú también lo deseabas, quise creer que tu mirada no mentía. —Dave abrió los ojos y lo miró—. También hice el amor contigo porque quería… porque quería sentirte en mí. —Desvió la mirada —. No tuvo nada que ver con el dinero ni con posesión… Sólo con sentirte, descubrirte, conocerte. Fue… por ti y por mí viviendo nuestro sueño. —Kurt rió intentando no llorar ante esas palabras porque sabía a qué sueño se refería—. Dónde todo era como debió ser. Levantar los brazos, abrir los ojos y lo único a la vista es el cielo lleno de tu luz.

Kurt le saltó encima y comenzó a besarle profundamente. Dave lo cogió entre sus brazos y lo llevó hacia al interior de la casa. Trastabilló con una de sus esculturas y caminó por el recibidor hasta caer en el sofá de la sala. Aún se besaban con una pasión que parecía llevaban pegada a la piel. Kurt le quitó la chaqueta, le abrió la camisa y lo hizo sentarse en el sillón. Dave se negaba a separarse de sus labios pero Kurt tenía otros planes más perversos. Se separó un poco de él, se quitó su propia chaqueta y se desabotonó la camisa lentamente mostrando su sensualidad. Dave lo miró desvestirse mientras se moría de ganas por tocarle. Lentamente Kurt le quitó el pantalón. Sonrió perverso al ver a Dave como un asta. Karofsky gimió y cerró los ojos al sentir la firme mano de Kurt bombearle la polla. Kurt se subió al sofá y se colocó sobre sus piernas. Lo besó de nuevo, le mordió el cuello suavemente y le recorrió el pecho con las manos frotándose tan lento que Dave se sentía morir. Se inclinó y empezó a decirle guarradas al oído… Dave no se había imaginado a un Kurt así. Ésa era otra cosa de Kurt, otra cualidad más para apreciar.

Dave cogió ambas pollas entre sus manos y les masturbó. Kurt cerró los ojos por el placer mientras seguía besándole y moviéndose con él, a su ritmo. Dave lo imitó, jadeando entre los labios de Kurt y sintiendo su piel. Sus nervios despertaban con la sensación del sudor de Kurt, su mente se nublaba con los gemidos de su amante, que se movía cada vez más rápido, y Dave no hacía más que rendirse al placer de esa sensación. Dave fue el primero en correrse en cuanto las sedosas manos de Kurt se unieron a las suyas. Después Kurt derramó su tibia leche sobre el pecho de Dave.

— Te gusta terminarme en el pecho, ¿cierto? —Dave habló entre los besos que se daban y Kurt rió mientras se apartaba.

—Sí. —Kurt jugó con el vello de Dave—. Me gusta ver tu vello negro con un poco de mí… —La polla de Dave dio un respingo despertando de nuevo—. Oh… —Dave le cogió de las nalgas.

—A mí me gusta ver mi polla dentro de ti —respondió Dave. Kurt se sonrojó pero sonrió.

—A mí me gusta sentirla….

Dave gruñó y se levantó con Kurt en su regazo dispuesto a pasar una noche bastante larga y placentera.

* * *

**_¿Qué tal? La canción es otra de mis favoritas. Si ustedes la escuchan van a la serie pero aquí me voy a algo más profundo, me voy a lo que Dave le dice a Kurt que es un mensaje maravilloso._**

**_ Ya vamos llegando al final del viaje. Vamos llegando al final de La Propuesta. _**

**_El siguiente capítulo es... de llorar. En el siguiente capítulo todo mundo llora. Así que lo tendrán que leer bajo su propio riesgo porque Kurt tendrá que decidir entre lo que correcto y lo que es fácil. _**

**_A las personas a las que aún no les respondo sus comentarios es porque no puedo comunicarme con ustedes sino se abren la cuenta. _**

**_Winter como siempre hizo un maravilloso trabajo. Sabe que la adoro._**

**_Un abrazote para ustedes, quienes me leen y me comentan (aunque sean mamás de tiempo completo, anden en el super o esten en examenes)_**


	10. Purple rain, Prince

**Capítulo 10: Purple rain, Prince**

A Dave le encantaban los sonidos que hacía Kurt en la cama, adoraba que gimiera, jadeara y gruñera. Que le abriera más las piernas para que Dave se moviera más rápido. Hubo un tiempo en el que se preguntaba si era muy importante eso de ser activo o pasivo. Luego aprendió que eso eran cosas internas de cada pareja y de cada momento. Más tarde descubrió que había personas a las que no les gustaba cambiar y al final… Al final conoció a Kurt Hummel, que de pasivo no tenía… nada. Aunque siempre tomara su polla en ese delicioso culo, Kurt era otra cosa.

Kurt le hacía ver estrellas mientras estaba abajo, arriba, a la izquierda, a la derecha, frotándose, masturbándole, chupándosela o comiéndole el culo para luego decirle _fóllame, Karofsky_. Recordar esa cara de pervertido hizo que Dave se excitara más y empezará a embestir a Kurt con más fuerza. Hummel gimió fuerte y movió las piernas para colocarlas sobre los hombros de Dave. Kurt sabía lo que quería y cómo lo quería. El cabezal de la cama rebotaba contra la pared con violencia. Dave gemía con la boca sobre la de Kurt, los ojos cerrados y el puño envolviendo la goteante erección de su amante.

—¡DAVID! —La voz de Azimio le quitó un poco de concentración pero bastó un movimiento de cadera para que regresará a lo que estaba, que era follando a Kurt de lo lindo.

—Es Az… —jadeó cogiendo ambas manos de Kurt con su mano derecha.

—Si te detienes te cierro las piernas por lo que resta de semana.

Kurt cerró los ojos. Dave estaba seguro de que le faltaba casi nada para llegar. Obligó a su cuerpo a ir más allá de todo lo que había experimentado y darle duro hasta que sintió el líquido espeso y tibio en la mano. Grabó en su mente el gemido gutural de Kurt y luego le dio una profunda embestida mientras se corría esperando que no se le fuera la vida en el orgasmo.

—¡DAVID PAUL KAROFSKY! —Azimio estaba cada vez más cerca.

Dave besó el hombro de Kurt, cogió su bata, se levantó y tiró el preservativo al cesto. Entreabrió la puerta de la habitación y miró a Az.

—¿Qué pasa, tío? —Az elevó una ceja y lo observó de arriba a abajo.

—Tienes tres días sin aparecerte por la oficina, estaba preocupado. —Dave asintió. Tenía la boca seca y el sudor aún lo perlaba—. Tienes que ir mañana. Hay que firmar con LG. —Asintió de nuevo—. ¡Que tiene que ir mañana, Hummel! ¡Tiene que firmar un contrato que lo hará tres veces más rico! —Dave puso los ojos en blanco y Azimio bufó—. Y tengo una plática pendiente contigo.

Dave cerró la puerta cuando su amigo se fue, se quitó la bata y regresó a la cama para abrazar a Kurt y besarle.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Dave. Kurt negó.

—Azimio tiene razón. Tenemos tres días sin salir de casa, sólo me has dejado ir a mi taller y después de regreso aquí. —Dave se encogió de hombros—. Mañana te me vistes y te vas a la oficina. —Dave asintió sin más remedio.

—¿Quieres salir a comer? —Kurt enarcó una ceja—. ¿Qué? No quiero que pienses que te he secuestrado o algo así. —Le besó de nuevo y salió de la cama—. Me daré una ducha mientras tú piensas de qué tienes ganas.

Kurt rodó por toda la cama después de que Dave se fue. Habían estado follando mañana, tarde y noche y todo ese tiempo Kurt había acallado su mente para no pensar en Blaine. Pero conforme se acercaba el final de los talleres, Kurt se quedaba sin tiempo para dejar de pensar. Iba a regresar a Nueva York en tres días más y tenía que empezar a pensar qué era lo que estaba haciendo con Dave exactamente. Y entonces sentía de nuevo ese terror que le recorría el cuerpo cuando no tenía su mente ocupada en las conversaciones con David, en los silencios con David, en follar con David.

Dave salió de la ducha y le arrojó una toalla de forma juguetona. Kurt sonrió porque el sólo gesto le había despistado la mente por un segundo.

—¿De qué tienes ganas? —Kurt saltó de la cama y besó a David y enredó los brazos en su cuello.

—Italiana…

—Pasta será. —Kurt se desenredó de David y le dio una nalgada.

—Me daré una ducha… —Sonrió pero por dentro esperaba que el agua le ayudara a pensar un poco más.

* * *

Kurt caminó aprisa por el largo pasillo del hotel que llevaba a su habitación. Tenía que recoger unas cosas que había olvidado, ir a la universidad y luego volver con David. Sería un día largo y quería aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba en Los Ángeles. Iba a coger su llave cuando vio la puerta entreabierta y agudizó el oído intentando oír algo. Entró sin hacer ningún ruido y escuchó la voz de Blaine.

—No, Sam, aún no ha llegado. Sé que tengo toda la maldita noche esperándole y no me importa. —Hubo un silencio y casi podía escuchar la voz de Sam diciéndole que estaba loco, que tenía que hacer algo—. Quiero salvar mi relación con Kurt. ¿No lo entiendes? Le adoro y si para quedarme con él me tengo que volver ciego, sordo y mudo, lo haré. ¿Me entiendes?

Kurt se apoyó contra la pared al escuchar eso, el aire de sus pulmones se escapó y sólo pudo pensar en recomponerse pronto para hablar con Blaine. Se tomó varios segundos para recuperar la cabeza y poder respirar normalmente. Salió de su escondite y Blaine lo vio.

—Kurt… —La sonrisa de Blaine le heló—. Hola… —Blaine fue hacia él, lo abrazó y lo llevó de la mano hacia la cama—. Siento no haber avisado que venía para acá.

—Yo… —No sabía cómo explicarle dónde había estado y por qué no había pasado la noche en su habitación.

—Debiste salir muy temprano hoy, ¿cierto? —Kurt negó—. Acabo de llegar hace un segundo y… —Blaine tragó saliva—. Estoy tan feliz de verte… —Quiso besarle pero Kurt no podía—. Creo que puedo ayudarte con el taller de hoy. —Blaine sonrió y le abrazó—. Vamos al taller. Al salir podemos ir a comer por ahí, caminar, hablar... ¿Recuerdas cuando queríamos venir a L.A. y caminar por el Teatro Kodak. —Kurt negó—. Bueno, no importa, vamos al taller… —Blaine se levantó y Kurt sentía que se quemaba por dentro.

—Blaine… He estado… —Blaine se tensó.

—Cállate, Kurt. No quiero saberlo. —Kurt se levantó.

—Tienes que saberlo. He estado con David, me he quedado con David toda…

—¡Que no quiero saberlo! ¡Calla! Por favor… —Blaine tenía los ojos inundados en lágrimas—. ¿Qué nos pasó, Kurt? ¿Fue en Las Vegas? —Kurt negó—. ¿Entonces?

—No sé… Creo que fue todo. Callar ciertas cosas, pensar como uno cuando somos dos, las grandes similitudes pero también las grandes diferencias, poder ser con él como no puedo ser contigo…

—Puedo arreglarlo, Kurt. Sé que puedo. Dame una oportunidad. No puedes dejar nuestra vida, nuestros años juntos y nuestra forma de complementarnos sólo por esto. Puedo ser diferente. —Blaine le cogió de las manos y lo miró a los ojos—. Te amo, aún te amo y quiero salvar lo nuestro. Por favor, quédate… Quédate conmigo y dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que las cosas pueden ser diferentes entre tú y yo.

* * *

Dave preparó el fuego, colocó la botella en la mesa de centro y reacomodó los platillos. Kurt debía llegar en cinco minutos, puntual a la cita, como siempre. Y ese día iba a ser especial porque Dave quería hablar de ellos, de lo que iba a pasar y de lo que Dave quería que pasara. Vio las luces del coche y esperó a Kurt en la puerta. Cuando abrió no hubo beso de saludo, no hubo sonrisa y Dave pudo sentir el peso sobre los hombros de Kurt.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está todo bien?

—Tenemos que hablar, David. —Dave asintió caminando con Kurt—. Se ha terminado. No nos veremos más. —Dave rió como si Kurt hubiese dicho un absurdo.

—Pero Kurt, nosotros…

—No hay ningún nosotros, David. Nunca lo hubo. —Dave boqueó y negó.

—Pero nosotros nos amamos. Yo te amo…

—¡No… —gritó Kurt—. ¿Te dije que te amaba? —Dave lo miró desesperado sin saber de qué iba todo eso—. Nunca te he amado. Te di piel y tiempo pero no te di mis sentimientos. —Dave perdió el aire en ese segundo—. No seas tan crédulo, David. Yo tengo una historia que no está aquí. —Las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de Dave—. Me voy. Puedes hacer con mis cosas lo que quieras. Los talleres cierran mañana y no pienso quedarme en L.A.

Dave vio a Kurt salir de su casa mientras intentaba recuperarse, recuperar el aire y dejar de boquear. Cerró los ojos intentando olvidar todo aquello. Kurt, afuera, se tragaba el dolor y el llanto. No subió al coche de David, caminó por el sendero que lo llevaba a la calle abrazándose a sí mismo y repitiéndose que era lo mejor para los tres.

Cuando Dave pudo reaccionar no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Salió de su casa, subió al coche y le dijo al chofer que le llevara al aeropuerto. Hizo tres llamadas, una al aeropuerto para que le tuvieran listo su avión, otra a su piloto porque lo quería en el aeropuerto y una más a Az para decirle que se largaba de L.A. y que no preguntara porque no le iba a decir nada.

* * *

Dave llegó al aeropuerto y sólo espero a que sacaran su avión para subirse en él y esperar el despegue. Sin embargo, unos minutos después apareció la imponte figura de Azimio Adams.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que me largaba. —Azimio lo observó con tal indiferencia que Dave se sintió ofendido.

—Cobarde. —Dave se levantó furioso—. ¿Qué? ¿Te ofende? Porque eso es lo que eres, un cobarde. Mírate, huyendo de nuevo porque Hummel y su remilgado culo te han partido el corazón de nuevo.

—No te permito…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hable mal de Hummel? Por favor. Eres un cobarde que se encierra en su avión porque no puede soportar lo que pasa a su alrededor. Te has pasado la vida huyendo. Kurt te rompe el corazón y te vas. Dejaste Lima y no quieres regresar porque te aterroriza reencontrarte con el Dave que dejaste allá, con ese niño asustadizo, con ese adolescente temeroso de lo que era. El gran hombre de negocios, el exitoso empresario, el gran conquistador tiene miedo de volver a ver a su madre y de enfrentarse al pasado porque le duele, porque le lastima y porque te dejó una marca en el alma.

Dave volvió a su asiento con las palabras de Azimio martilleándole el alma.

—Es cierto. Estoy huyendo de nuevo. —Azimio se sentó a su lado—. No pude pensar en otra cosa cuando Kurt se fue.

—Debes de empezar a hacerlo. Si Hummel y su culo plano no son para ti, tienes que superarlo como sea pero no huyendo de tu casa y de tus amigos. Tienes una vida, Dave, y esa vida nada tiene que ver con si te estás parchando el culo de Hummel o no.

—No sé qué hacer, Az… —Adams le golpeó amistosamente la pierna.

—Arregla el pasado. No huyas de él. Aún puedes evitar que la empacadora de Lima se vaya a la huelga. Sólo tenemos que volar ahora mismo para allá. —Dave se lo pensó y luego asintió.

—Se hará lo que me digas, amigo.

Azimio sonrió y llamó al capitán. Dave tomó aire profundamente y empezó a prepararse para encontrarse con su pasado.

* * *

**_Bueno, como ven en este capítulo el único que no llora es Azimio pero ese no llora con nada normalmente, so... _**

**_Me encantó escribir este capítulo, por mucho, mi favorito en La Propuesta porque toma todas la decisiones equivocadas y las deja caer por su propio peso. _**

**_La canción que le da nombre... un lujo. Winter se nos lucio todo el fic y no saben como le agradezco que tuviera esa idea. _**

**_Ahora, a ustedes les toca comentarme, decirme quien sufre más y porque. _**

**_Un abrazote._**


	11. Eye of the tiger, Survivor

**Capítulo 11: Eye of the tiger, Survivor**

* * *

Dave entró a lo que debía de ser la oficina principal de la empacadora de Lima. Nunca había estado ahí y el lugar era un poco deprimente. En realidad cuando la compró solo pensó en la ironía de la vida y en cómo Kurt le había dicho que tenía potencial para ser empleado de ese lugar. Así que después de pensar en eso y comprar la empacadora casi en quiebra no volvió a tener un solo recuerdo de aquello y menos de sus empleados.

—Haz pasar al presidente del sindicato. —Azimio asintió dejando pasar a un hombre algo mayor que se veía con cara de muy pocos amigos.

—¿Usted es el dueño? —Dave asintió y le tendió su mano.

—David Karofsky. —El hombre sujetó con fuerza la mano de Dave y lo observó con detenimiento.

—Eres hijo de Paul, de Paul Karofsky. —Dave asintió—. Vaya que te pareces al hombre y qué vueltas da la vida. Hace unos años él trabajaba aquí haciendo los libros de cuentas cuando era temporada de auditoría. Muy buen hombre, muy bueno. ¿Qué tal está? Tengo años sin saber de él. Creo que desde que uno de sus hijos se mató en su casa o algo así. —Dave vio como Azimio se alteraba por aquella perorata. Casi estaba seguro de que Azimio pensaba que iba a explotar en aquel momento y le iba a gritar a ese hombre.

—Mi padre murió hace dos años. —El rostro del hombre se ensombreció—. Y el hijo no se mató porque ese hijo soy yo. —El presidente del sindicato se limitó a asentir sorprendido—. No se preocupe, hombre. Vamos a ver esas peticiones y a llegar a un acuerdo.

Dave se sentó a leer el pliego de peticiones; algunas estaban en justo derecho y otras algo pasadas. Fue subrayando una a una las cosas que no podía cumplir del todo y haciendo anotaciones y cambios para hacerlo más justos para todos. Estaba bien que se sintiera un poco culpable por no haber hecho nada por ese lugar en años pero tampoco iba a abusar. Dave le tendió el documento de regreso al presidente.

—Bien, señor Smith, creo que esas anotaciones le harán saber mi postura. Sé que no he sido un buen empleador. —El señor Smith pareció sorprendido por la declaración—. Pero verá, comprar este lugar para mí fue una tontería. No conozco en lo más mínimo lo que esta empresa necesita para mantenerse; mis negocios no tienen nada que ver con empacadoras. Así que le digo, si quiere que esto funcione tendrán que ayudarme porque esta empresa es más suya que mía. Si se pierde no significaría un golpe para mi economía. Sin embargo creo que para la de ustedes sí lo sería. —Azimio negó—. Sé que estas palabras pueden resultarle crudas pero quiero que sepa que yo no estoy aquí para joder a nadie. Quiero que la fábrica se mantenga para ustedes, para que se haga próspera y para que ustedes tengan un trabajo honesto y bien remunerado. Espero que se lo diga a sus compañeros. Estaré en Lima por tres días más a la espera de su resolución.

—Vaya que tiene pelotas el hijo de Paul Karofsky. —El hombre rió profundamente—. Hablaré con ellos, jefe, y le daremos respuesta en el plazo que ha fijado.

Azimio vio al líder sindical salir del despacho y miró a Dave con la mirada desaprobatoria de siempre que tanto le hacía reír porque le recordaba mucho a la madre de Az.

—¿Sabes que ese hombre pudo tirarte las hojas a la cara y demandarte? Prácticamente te dibujaste como un hombre prepotente al que lo mismo le da si se van a la quiebra o no.

—Es que me da lo mismo. Este lugar es suyo, no mío.

—Tu desprecio por Lima incluye el trabajo de esa pobre gente, ¿cierto? —Dave sonrió.

—En serio que no, amigo. Sólo quería dejarles claros esos puntos, eso es todo. Ahora… vamos a caminar por ahí y ver qué ha cambiado en estos años. Con un poco de suerte ya hay un lugar mejor para comer que Breadstix.

* * *

Lima, Ohio, seguía siendo el mismo lugar de siempre: la misma quietud en las calles, el mismo semblante en la gente… Dave notaba que muy pocas cosas habían cambiado y que a pesar de haber dos restaurantes más Breadstix seguía lleno y que lo mejor seguían siendo sus hamburguesas. Estaba seguro de haber visto a una persona con el uniforme del taller de Burt Hummel y también dos letreros del próximo juego de los Titanes. Azimio empezó a contar historias de los partidos mientras caminaban y Dave recordó otros momentos, no todos divertidos: su espectáculo en el medio tiempo, Puck amenazándole por haber hecho que Kurt se fuera de la escuela... Dave le contó por primera vez sobre el beso con Kurt en el vestidor y cómo se disculpó después. Y Azimio le pidió perdón por haber sido tan zoquete en aquel tiempo. Esas eran cicatrices viejas y Dave admitía que ya no dolían, que le herida se había cerrado y que a pesar de recordarlo todo no se abrían. Sólo habían quedado como rayas para el tigre.

Casi sin notarlo, sus pasos los llevaron al barrio donde había vivido Dave su adolescencia. Vio su casa y la luz encendida. El jardín de su padre estaba floreciendo, como cada año. Sintió la mano de Az en su hombro y Dave sólo suspiró pesadamente. Se giró y miró hacia la otra acera. La iglesia estaba en la misma esquina, casi frente a su casa. Había gente entrando. La cruz sobre la capilla estaba iluminada y podía escuchar los cánticos que salían desde dentro. Él sabía muy bien quién estaba ahí y, casi sin notarlo, sus pies le llevaron hacía la puerta.

Se abrió paso entre la gente hasta que estuvo dentro. Era la primera vez que pisaba una iglesia desde que había dejado Lima. Había un chico con el micrófono en la mano. Tenía unos dieciocho años o tal vez menos. Llevaba unos pantalones deslavados que se ajustaban a sus piernas y una camiseta roja que mostraba su torso marcado. Tenía los brazos tonificados pero sutiles y el cabello rubio corto con unos cuantos mechones que le cubrían los ojos. Estaba cantando. Era una canción que Dave conocía muy bien y que le hizo recordar. Recordar a la mujer que estaba sentada al frente escuchando con atención al chico rubio.

_I try to hold on to this world with everything I have_

_but I feel the weight of what it brings, and the hurt that tries to grab_

_the many trials that seem to never end, His word declares this truth_

_That we will enter in this rest with wonders anew_

_But I hold on to this hope and the promise that He brings_

_That there will be a place with no more suffering_

Dave caminó hacia el altar mientras miraba a la mujer, que tenía una lágrima corriendo por su rostro. La mujer poco a poco se giró para observarle y Dave se irguió orgulloso a su lado mirando al chico que seguía cantando.

_There will be a day with no more tears_

_No more pain, and no more fears_

_There will be a day when the burdens of this place_

_Will be no more, we'll see Jesus face to face…._

La mirada de Dave era de decepción. Cuando la mujer se puso de pie, él se dio media vuelta y salió casi corriendo de la maldita iglesia. Podía escuchar los pasos alterados detrás de él pero no se detuvo hasta que escuchó la voz.

—Paul. —Se detuvo en seco porque su madre era la única persona en el mundo que utilizaba ese nombre—. Hijo…

Dave se giró violentamente.

—¡No me llames así! Deje de ser tu hijo hace mucho. ¿Ahora no te molesta que un anormal cante en la casa del Señor? —Su madre se veía avergonzada y dolida pero a Dave no le importaba.

—No seas cruel. —Dave rió histérico.

—¿Yo, cruel? ¿Recuerdas cuando te vi por última vez? Salí del hospital, fuimos a casa y tú nos esperabas con mis maletas hechas y un boleto para Derry. Me habías inscrito en ese estúpido campamento donde me iban a volver normal. —Esther negó llorando—. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora te arrepientes? ¿Ahora sí puedes decirle a ese anormal que cante una canción que yo cantaba, que cantaba mientras intentaba obligarme a ser normal para ti, para lo que me habías enseñado? ¿Sabes cuantas veces quise que el dolor terminara? ¿Que el sufrimiento se fuera? ¿Ser normal? Normal para ti. ¿Sabes qué me decían? _Más suerte para la próxima_. _Trata mejor la próxima vez_. ¿Crees que vi el rostro de Jesús? No. Sólo vi tu rostro lleno de decepción, de ira, de tristeza. Papá lloró por ti. Nunca rehízo su vida por amarte a ti…

—Y yo lo amaba….

—¡NO ES CIERTO! Si lo hubieras amado no nos hubieras dejado ir esa noche. —Dave notó que estaba llorando y a un palmo de su madre—. Papá tuvo que trabajar triple turno para pagar una pocilga y yo tuve que obligarme a estar bien, a no flaquear para no preocuparle. Me quitaste todo, tu ternura, tu comprensión, tu dulzura, y me arrojaste al mundo para que me destrozara. No, hace años que deje de ser tu hijo.

Dave se dio media vuelta pero su madre lo detuvo cogiéndolo de la muñeca.

—Paul… Por favor… Escúchame. Por favor… Te lo suplicó, te lo ruego. —Dave se quedó contemplándola—. No te dicen como criar a tus hijos y lo único que se puede hacer es pensar en cómo darles armas para que sean buenas personas. Pensé que el mejor camino era el que me habían enseñado mis padres: darte mi fe, mi religión y mi moral. Pensé que eso te iba a salvar del mal camino. —Dave negó riendo y lleno de odio—. Me equivoqué… Te deje cuando más me necesitabas, me oculté detrás de Dios por miedo a lo que no entendía. Una vez… Una vez quise recuperarles. Fui a California. Tú estabas en la universidad y hablé con tu padre. Él me recibió y me besó. Le dije que quería estar con ustedes de nuevo. Él me preguntó si ya había aceptado la idea de verte sosteniendo la mano de otro hombre con amor. La sola idea me produjo repulsión en ese momento y sé que tu padre pudo verlo en mi rostro. —Esther rió entre dientes. Parecía recordar con nostalgia—. Yo dije que lo toleraría. Que jamás iba a aceptarlo porque Dios nos había dado una naturaleza y lo que estaba en contra de esa naturaleza es un error. —Dave se soltó de su madre. Su cuerpo reaccionaba tan mal que le quemaba el solo contacto—. Tu padre me dijo que si pensaba así seguía siendo nociva para ti, para él, y me dijo que me marchara para siempre. En ese momento me di cuenta de que les había perdido para siempre. Me costó meses reconocer que no podía más y me costó años dar mi orgullo a torcer y asumir que me había equivocado y que Nuestro Señor no busca llevarnos por el terror sino por la aceptación. Había estado ciega de miedo, miedo que el Señor me hizo ver que era injustificado. Fue la soledad la que me hizo verlo, porque estuve sola con Dios y con mis pensamientos. Me arrepentí de verdad pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Regresar cuando ya estaba todo bien habría sido una canallada por mi parte.

—Sí —Dave se limpió las lágrimas y miró a su madre—. Lo habría sido. Habría sido una canallada regresar cuando los pedazos que dejaste ya se habían soldado entre sí, cuando yo ya era un hombre con futuro, cuando ya no te necesitaba y cuando mi padre lo había hecho todo solo. Por eso tu arrepentimiento está de más y no me sirve para nada.

—A mí me sirvió. —Esther tragó saliva—. Me hiciste mejor ser humano. Ron, el chico que estaba cantando en la iglesia… —Esther sonrió con una cierta dulzura que hirió más a Dave—. Sus padres lo corrieron de casa hace un año. Vive conmigo y con otros dos chicos más que necesitan un hogar.

—Tu lástima, tu compasión… Felicidades, eres una gran beata. —La ironía de Dave le intentaba salvar del dolor de ver a su madre haciendo algo por los demás, algo que no hizo por su propio hijo.

—No lo hago por salvarme, ni porque me lo agradezcan. Lo hago por lo que crees, por el dolor inmenso de no poder volver el tiempo atrás. —Las lágrimas de Esther resbalaron cuando cerró los ojos y luego miró a Dave con el sufrimiento pegado a la cara—. No pude hacer nada por ti, por mi propio hijo, y la sola idea me estaba matando. Por eso empecé, por ti y porque egoístamente en eso he volcado todo mi arrepentimiento a la espera de que este día llegara. Esperé tanto que regresaras.

—Para pedirme perdón…

—Sí… Y para suplicarte que lo intentemos. Tal vez nunca me perdones, tal vez nunca sea como debió ser pero necesito hacer un esfuerzo por recuperar algo… Lo que sea. Por favor. Tal vez nunca me puedas ver como tu madre pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí y que te quiero.

Dave lloró profundamente. Rompió en llanto en una calle desolada de Lima a escasos pasos de la iglesia con su madre mirándole. Y es que el dolor era tan grande que nadie podía expresarlo. La persona que lo había traído al mundo y que lo había despreciado durante años ahora le pedía perdón. Su madre quiso abrazarle pero Dave no se lo permitió.

—No… Ahora no. Yo… tengo que cerrar el ciclo. Tal vez pueda intentarlo pero no busques que caiga amándote por un par de lagrimitas y unos cuantos chicos gais a los que ayudas. No, esto no es así. Tengo que superarte y para eso debo empezar a construir algo nuevo contigo.

—Será como tú quieras. Tal vez algún día quieras ir a tomar un café a… —Dave negó.

—Ahora tengo que irme. Estaré tres días y eso es todo.

Dave se alejó sin más, sin mirar la sonrisa tenue de su madre que se abrazaba a sí misma.

* * *

Dave llegó a su hotel una hora después y se sentó en un sillón en medio de la oscuridad. Sentía que respiraba un poco mejor, sentía que el tiempo le había dado la oportunidad de sentir pero no de desgarrarse el alma y aún así quería llorar y sacar el dolor que estaba sintiendo por haber removido el pasado. La puerta de su habitación se abrió y Az llegó hasta él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Dave empezó a llorar en su hombro.

—Llora, grandote. Llora que llorar purifica el alma, engrandece el espíritu y te hace más grande como ser humano. —Se abrazó a su hermano con fuerza hasta que su corazón se recuperó.

* * *

**_Aquí le tocó llorar enteramente a Dave. Ha sido una montaña Rusa para este pobre hombre y lo adoro tanto que tengo que inventarle buenas historias para que se luzca... jejejeje. _**

**_La canción de hoy, una joya. Le he de confesar que ya teníamos una canción más pop para este capítulo pero Winter me dijo que de verdad no se hoy bien y tenía toda la razón. Eye of the tiger habla de Dave y su lucha, de haber sobrevivido y seguir. _**

**_De ahora en adelante escuchen en el intro y piensen en Dave. _**

**_Un abrazote. Nos vamos para el final._**


	12. The blower's daughter, Damien Rice

**Capítulo 12: The blower's daughter, Damien Rice**

* * *

Blaine escuchó estruendo de platos rotos y se levantó de la mesa para ir a la cocina. Allí Kurt intentaba recoger todos los trozos de platos del suelo. Blaine fue hacia él para ayudarle e intentó sonreírle y Kurt le correspondió. Últimamente todo eran intentos y eso dolía.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te has hecho daño? —le preguntó. Kurt negó poniendo mejor cara pero Blaine sentía que no le salía del alma.

—No, estoy bien. Sólo ha sido una tontería. Estaba distraído. Vamos, ayúdame a servir para que por fin podamos comer. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó.

—Mañana me veré con Sam —dijo Blaine. Kurt asintió—. Lo veré en un bar del centro.

—Dale mis saludos. Mañana creo que estaré todo el día en el teatro. Me encantó que me contrataran para dirigir la obra pero es cansado. —Blaine intentó sonreír por la cara de Kurt. Después del fracaso de su obra decidieron que lo mejor era escribir algo nuevo. Mientras lograban algo satisfactorio estaban rentando su teatro y, por azares del destino, Kurt terminó dirigiendo la obra que se iba a representar: _Sueño de una noche de verano_.

—Les irá de maravilla. —Blaine le besó en los labios y fueron al comedor.

Más tarde, cuando estaban los dos en la cama, Blaine observó a Kurt durmiendo a su lado y recordó claramente el _contigo no puedo ser como soy con él. _Apagó la luz intentando acallar su mente.

* * *

—Hola, galán. —Blaine sonrió cuando sintió la mano en su cadera y la voz familiar en el oído.

—¿Te vas a escapar un día conmigo? —preguntó Blaine en tono de broma. Sam rio robándole la copa.

—Un día… Tal vez cuando tenga mi crisis de los cuarenta. ¿Cómo vas, guapo? —Blaine suspiró—. ¿Tan mal?

Sam se sentó en uno de los taburetes mientras escuchaba con atención la historia de Blaine, de cómo habían sido las cosas antes y de cómo eran en ese momento. Blaine se dio cuenta de que mientras hablaba entendía que todo había cambiado desde antes, desde mucho tiempo atrás. Tal vez cuando Kurt y él empezaron a ser uno y no de la forma "nos complementamos como pareja" sino más bien de la forma "yo quiero esto y tú quieres aquello pero como te amo haremos aquello". El amor se hace de momentos y cuando los momentos fallan el amor se va yendo.

—No entiendo, Blaine. ¿Por qué están juntos si ya no son felices? ¿Qué caso tiene? Por lo que me cuentas lo de ustedes estaba roto desde antes, sólo que ninguno lo había notado. Y estoy seguro de que nunca lo hubieran notado porque la costumbre los consumía con ganas. ¿Lo quieres a tu lado aún sin ser feliz con él? Piénsalo, galán. Ustedes dos valen más que eso.

—Por cosas como éstas recuerdo cuánto te quiero. —Sam le guiñó y empezaron a hablar de sus hijos.

* * *

Ese día Blaine llegó temprano a casa, igual que las últimas cuatro semanas. Desempolvó las maletas y empezó a colocar ropa en ellas con un extremo cuidado. Cuando terminó, suspiró, llevó las maletas a la sala y esperó mientras leía los avances de la obra. Kurt llegó una hora después con un semblante cansado que cambió al ver las maletas.

—¿Y eso? ¿Sales de viaje? —Blaine le cogió de las manos y negó.

—Son tus cosas, tu ropa. El que se va eres tú. —Kurt abrió la boca cómicamente y Blaine se la cerró—. Me han bastado estas cuatro semanas para descubrir que lo nuestro ha muerto definitivamente. Nos adoramos como amigos y siempre seremos almas gemelas pero ya no podemos ser una pareja. Conmigo no puedes ser como lo eres con él porque con él eres tú sin tener que pelear por la atención, porque para él tú eres su mundo. —Blaine rió—. Y aquí tienes que compartir el mundo conmigo. —Kurt también rió aun sin entender nada—. Perdóname por no haberlo hecho antes, por haberte arruinado vuestra luna de miel.

—¿Cuándo maduraste tanto? —Blaine sonrió.

—Creo que fue cuando me di cuenta de que te adoro demasiado y que no quiero que te pases la vida queriendo a medias. —Kurt le abrazó cariñosamente y Blaine lo llevó a sentarse en la sala.

Pasaron la noche hablando de su relación. Blaine abrió una botella de vino para hacerlo, para recordar y compartir. Rieron con sus historias, desde Lima hasta ese día. Ver a Kurt feliz era un verdadero placer para Blaine. Blaine mismo también rio, también se dio permiso para cerrar el ciclo y comenzar a pensar en buscar la felicidad en otro lado. Tal vez Kurt siempre sería el compañero con el que descubrió el amor pero no _el amor_ en sí, porque ese amor estaba con alguien más, alguien que llegaría a su vida cuando Blaine dejara de amar a medias.

—¿Sabes? Es loable el sacrificio que haces al dejarme ir. —Blaine rió—. Pero no sirve de nada. No creo que David quiera verme de nuevo después de lo que le dije.

—Si te ama la mitad de lo que creo que te ama te perdonará de inmediato. Sólo necesitas darle el estímulo suficiente. Y yo voy a ayudarte. Además, sé que aunque no me lo digas, soy el único amigo que tienes.

Kurt sonrió triste. Blaine tenía razón, por una cosa o por otra había alejado de su vida a las personas que en otro tiempo había considerado importantes: Mercedes, Rachel, Santana…

A Kurt le recorrió un sudor frío. A pesar de todo, estaba agradecido con Blaine por tener ese minuto de madurez.

* * *

Dave bajó del coche y empezó a saludar a las personas que estaban en el edificio. La inmobiliaria crecía y esa noche celebraban la adquisición del edificio contiguo para hacerlo todo más espectacular. Azimio había organizado una fiesta en el maldito lugar; para ser exactos, sobre el techo de su primer edificio. La gente estaba feliz comiendo y bebiendo y Dave estaba saliendo poco a poco de todo. Le había ayudado estabilizar su vida y por primera vez en semanas estaba pensando en coquetear con uno de sus empleados: Richard, de contabilidad. No se veía mal y parecía corresponderle. Sonrió al chico.

De pronto notó que en el tejado del edificio de enfrente había un piano y su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Blaine Anderson aparecer y sentarse delante. Luego, lo que parecía una lona cualquiera colocada porque sí cayó y Dave pudo ver a Kurt parado ante un micrófono. Caminó hacia la imagen de Kurt. De pronto el piano empezó a sonar y unos segundos después la voz de Kurt lo inundó todo.

_Another day__  
__Without your smile__  
__Another day just passes by__  
__But now I know__  
__How much it means__  
__For you to stay__  
__Right here with me__  
_

La presencia de Kurt era maravillosa. Dave tenía años sin escucharle cantar y con el tiempo su voz se había difuminado en su mente. Sin embargo, al escucharla de nuevo, Dave no podía más que admirar el talento natural que Kurt poseía.

_The time we spent apart will make our love grow stronger__  
__But it hurt so bad I can't take it any longer__  
_

Kurt caminó hacia la cornisa. Dave no podía dejar de mirarle. Estaba embelesado con esos movimientos suaves. Kurt se subió a la cornisa y comenzó a caminar hacia Dave quien, al verlo andar sobre una amplia viga que unía los dos edificios, tuvo que ir a su encuentro.

_I wanna grow old with you__  
__I wanna die lying in your arms__  
__I wanna grow old with you__  
__I wanna be looking in your eyes__  
__I wanna be there for you__  
__Sharing everything you do__  
__I wanna grow old with you_

Dave cogió a Kurt de la cadera y lo jaló hacia él para besarle, abrazarle con fuerza y sentirle en cada poro de su piel. Cuando se separaron, Dave observó el rostro de Azimio, que estaba en el otro edificio, y luego miró a Blaine, que observaba a Kurt con cariño. Por unos segundos la mirada de Blaine se desvió hacia a Richard y Dave rió.

—Sácame de aquí —le susurró Kurt al oído. Dave sólo pudo obedecer.

* * *

Dave dio tumbos mientras Kurt le jalaba de las solapas de la chaqueta del traje. En las escaleras se tropezaron pero, mientras Dave casi gateaba, Kurt era ágil y se movía como si la casa fuese suya, y eso que sólo había pasado tres días allí. Kurt cayó grácilmente sobre las escaleras mientras le desabotonaba a David la camisa y se mordía el labio inferior. Dave gimió y le besó. Casi sin que se diera cuenta, Kurt le había desnudado y él aún seguía besándolo.

Kurt se dio la vuelta, se puso en cuatro sobre los escalones y se bajó el pantalón para mostrarle su hermoso y respingado culo. Dave prácticamente se arrojó sobre él y le separó las nalgas, redondas y marcadas. Karofsky hizo lo que más le gustaba hacer con Kurt, comerle el culo. Dave gemía con su lengua entrando y saliendo, penetrándole y abriéndole. Kurt levantaba las nalgas, lo incitaba más y más, y Dave se masturbaba mientras lo hacía pensando en lo maravilloso que sería cuando su polla estuviera bombeando ese culito.

Cuando Kurt dio una sacudida, David se dio cuenta de que era su señal; cogió un preservativo, se lo colocó y atendió a la atenta suplica de Kurt: _Fóllame ya, Karofsky. Quiero tu verga gorda y dura dentro de mí. _Sí, Dave también extrañaba la faceta más guarra de Kurt y se lo iba a demostrar. Le folló como un dios alimentado por los gemidos hambrientos de Kurt que le pedían más y más. Al correrse juntos, las cosas no terminaron. Kurt prácticamente se volcó sobre él y empezó de nuevo. Ese revolcón no terminaría hasta varias horas después, cuando terminaron en el suelo la sala de Dave, desnudos sobre unos cojines.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué la canción? —Dave reacomodó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Kurt.

—Necesitaba una cursilería de ese tamaño para que volvieras a hablarme después de lo que te dije antes de irme —respondió Kurt. Dave le concedió razón.

—¿Cómo fue que Anderson maduró tanto? —preguntó otra vez Dave. Kurt rió y le besó la barbilla.

—No sé. Creo que se dio cuenta de que estábamos juntos sólo por estar, sólo porque no había nadie más. Creo que Blaine y yo habíamos dejado de amarnos y solo nos unían los proyectos en común. Blaine es mi alma gemela, mi amigo, mi primer amante, mi primer amor y también mi primer ciclo cerrado. Blaine se merece un hombre que de verdad lo ame, que lo ame como él ama.

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí? —preguntó Dave nada sutilmente y Kurt rió.

—Quiero conocerte un poco más y quiero follarte un poco más y para eso creo que debemos vivir en la misma ciudad.

—Y en la misma casa. Mi casa es tuya… Tal vez luego puedas acompañarme a Lima. —Kurt le miró extrañado—. Para presentarte a mi madre. —Kurt abrió cómicamente la boca—. Aún no estamos del todo bien pero le prometí intentarlo.

—Eres un buen hombre —le elogió Kurt. Dave le besó el hombro.

—Soy un hombre nuevo gracias a la propuesta de Blaine —bromeó muy en serio David.

Los dos rieron y se abrazaron con fuerza. Ése era un nuevo comienzo para los dos y, como todo lo nuevo, daba miedo pero Dave estaba seguro de que había conseguido algo que no quería fuera de su vida, algo que no se podía comprar, traspasar o simplemente adquirir. Un algo que solo podía ganarse…

* * *

**_Este es el final, para quienes no me siguen por tuiter, mis disculpas. Por allí informe que me había quedado sin ordenador y por esa razón no pude subir el capítulo. Pensamos en otras posibilidades para publicar pero imaginamos que no les importaría en lo más mínimo esperar un poco para leer el final._**

**_La propuesta es un fic muy espacial para mí. Para empezar la forma en la que Winter lo revistió de música y ustedes no saben lo importante que fue eso para mí. Todos mis fics tienen algo de música, hasta los que no son de Glee. Alguien nos dijo que como una canción le iba ayudar a entender el capítulo. Me reí un poco, sobre todo porque para mí, siempre musicalizamos nuestra vida: la canción de amor, de dolor, de nuestra graduación, de nuestra serie, de la boda, del bautizo, de los quince años, del cumpleaños, del mole… El himno de cada país, la canción de cuna… La vida es música._**

**_Así que a partir de este fic pueden escuchar las doce canciones y relacionarlas con la historia. Hace unos días, durante un viaje muy pesado, iba escuchando las canciones y fue un recuerdo maravilloso con cada frase que desembraba un pedazo de corazón de Dave, de Blaine y de Kurt._**

**_Le pongo fin a la propuesta pero también les informó de un nuevo fic que verán el viernes. Se llama Camas vacías. Pueden checar adelantos en la cuenta de tuiter de Winter con el HT #CamasVacías._**

**_Mis respetos a esas personitas que desde el capítulo uno estuvieron conmigo y me siguieron hasta el final. Gracias por comentar._**

**_A mi beta… todo mi cariño y mi agradecimiento eterno por sentir mis historias y hacerlas suyas._**


End file.
